Jacey
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: une fillette trés étrange des vies changés ... Surtout celle de Gibbs c ma première fanfic svp soyez indulgent et vive les reviews
1. Chapter 1

Jacey , une fillette bien étrange va faire son apparition et va chambouler toute les vies au NCIS surtout celle de Gibbs. Du mystère bien sure et du Tiva viendra s'ajouter à la suite.

Cette fic est 100% invention je suis presque sure qu'il n'y a pas de spoiler (Si vous voyez que je fais erreurs dites le moi et j'en suis d'avance désolé) Cette fic est un mélange de mystère de romance de surnaturel et d'enquête (un petit peu d'enquête seulement)

C'était le matin, comme a son habitude Tony était en retard et à son arrivé Ziva et lui commencèrent à se chamailler sous l'œil attentif et moqueur de McGee.

Ziva : Encore en retard Tony

Tony : Cette fois j'y suis pour rien

Ziva : Parce que d'habitude tu y es pour quelque chose ?

Tony : Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire

Ziva : Tu l'as dit pourtant. Alors quelle est ton excuse Tony ?

Tony : Cela ne te regardes pas on n'est pas marié à ce que je sache

Ziva : Non mais Gibbs sait sans doute que tu es arrivé en retard et il va falloir que tu lui invente une excuse

Tony : Oh je n'avais pas pensé à ça

Ziva : Tu vois

Ziva vit Gibbs arrivé.

Ziva : dépêche toi de trouvé une excuse il arrive

Tony : Patron désolé pour mon retard je…

Gibbs : Pas le temps un marin mort a l'hôpital de Bethesda.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Bethesda, les journalistes étaient déjà là, les agents durent se frayer un chemin à travers cette foule. Dix minutes plu tard ils arrivèrent à l'intérieur de l'hôpital, il y avait beaucoup de monde : des médecins, des patients et des familles mais ce qui intéressaient nos agents c'était la victime en effet une femme d'environ une trentaine d'années avait été retrouvé morte dans un local de stockage de matériel médical.

Gibbs : Tony photos, Ziva croquis, McGee les témoins

Tous : Oui patron

Tony : Cette femme était le lieutenant Susan Thomkins, elle s'apprêtait à rentré chez elle après une opération des amygdales selon sa fiche de renseignement elle n'avait pas de famille.

Après près de quatre heures de relevé d'indices et de prises de dépositions l'équipe rentra au labo. L'autopsie de Ducky révéla que la victime était morte suite à une embolie pulmonaire.

Ducky : Cette pauvre femme n'a pas eu de chance elle rentre à l'hôpital pour se faire soigner et elle se fait tuer avant de pouvoir revoir l'extérieur. Une bulle d'air à empêcher le sang de circuler et a conduit à sa mort.

Gibbs : Combien de temps a t – elle mise à mourir ?

Ducky : Quelques secondes.

Gibbs repris l'ascenseur et se dit qu'il avait bien besoin d'un café.

Il était prés de treize heures quand Ziva revint de l'USS Marker (j'ai totalement inventé ce nom) où travaillait le lieutenant Thomkins. Elle revenait bredouille, personne ne semblait mêlé à la mort du lieutenant mais ils restaient quand même tous suspect car comme lui avait appris Gibbs il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences. Elle rentra dans les locaux du NCIS et vit, à l'accueil, une petite fille d'environ dix ou onze ans toute mignonne avec ses cheveux bruns presque noire elle pensa que c'était surement la fille d'un agent ou bien d'un membre du personnel et ne fit pas plus attention à elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende cette fille demandé Gibbs.

Ziva : Excuse moi petite tu veux parler à Gibbs ?

La fille : Oui à propos de la femme à l'hôpital.

Ziva : Ok. Viens, suis moi je t'emmène le voir.

Le trajet dans l'ascenseur se fit dans le silence, lorsqu'elles arrivèrent dans l'open space Ziva et la jeune fille se dirigèrent vers les bureaux.

Ziva : Gibbs n'est pas là ?

McGee : Il est parti se chercher un café.

Tony : Dis moi Ziva tu t'es fait une nouvelle amie ?

Ziva : Très drôle Tony, elle sait quelque chose à propos de la mort du lieutenant Thomkins.

Gibbs : Ah oui quoi donc ?

Ziva : Elle n'a encore rien dit.

Gibbs s'approcha de la fillette et lui apporta une chaise.

Gibbs : Tony, prends des notes

Tony : Ok

Gibbs : Bon tout d'abord, comment tu t'appelles ?

La fillette : Jacey…Jacey Cameron


	2. enquète résolue

Tony : « Jacey » c'est le diminutif de Jessica ?

Jacey : Non juste Jacey. Dit-elle en souriant. On me la fait souvent.

Gibbs : Que sais-tu ?

Jacey : C'est un homme qui l'a tué cette pauvre femme.

Gibbs : Comment le sais tu ?

Jacey : J'étais là je l'ai vu mais je n'ai rien pu faire

Gibbs : Tu sais à quoi il ressemblait ?

Jacey sortit un cahier de son sac à dos, ouvrit une page et là toute l'équipe vit le dessin d'un homme très bien fait. Gibbs souriait

Jacey : J'ai une très bonne mémoire

Tony : Oui on voit ça en plus tu dessines très bien

Jacey : Merci

Tony : Tant mieux pour nous

Jacey : C'était horrible et j'ai rien pu faire vous savez

Gibbs : Cet homme aurait pu te tuer si tu avais bougé tu as bien fait de rester ou tu étais.

Gibbs demanda à McGee de rechercher cet homme, ce qu'il fit

Gibbs : Dis moi Jacey, où sont tes parents ? Il faudrait les prévenir que tu es ici !

Jacey : Ils sont morts quand j'étais toute petite je vis dans une famille d'accueil mais ils travaillent tard et ils n'aiment pas qu'on les dérange pour un rien

Ziva : Ce n'est pas pour un rien ils doivent s'inquiéter pour toi.

Jacey : Le seul moment où ils s'inquiètent c'est quand leur chèque n'arrive pas à temps mais allez y appelez les ils s'appellent Robinson

Ziva les appelle et commença à leur parler. Au bout de quelques secondes :

Ziva : non mais vous n'avez pas l'air de comprendre attendez allo … Allo

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, elle raccrocha. Jacey s'approcha d'elle et souri

Jacey : Je vous l'avez bien dis

Gibbs : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Ziva : Je viens d'appeler sa famille d'accueil et ils m'ont dit qu'ils avaient du partir en voyage et qu'ils ne rentreraient pas avant demain.

Gibbs à Jacey : Ils te laissent souvent seule ?

Jacey : Assez oui mais je me débrouille très bien et si jamais les services sociaux viennent je leur dit qu'ils ont un rendez vous ensuite je les appelle comme ça ils rentrent et ils n'ont pas d'ennui

Tony : Ils te laissent seule ! Tu as quel âge ?

Jacey : Onze ans … Enfin presque

Ziva : Est-ce qu'ils te font du mal ?

Jacey : Quoi ? Non jamais c'est vrai que ce ne sont pas des parents parfaits mais je n'ai qu'eux, je vais à l'école, je mange tout les jours, j'ai des vêtements propres je n'ai pas à me plaindre

McGee : sa y est patron je sais qui est l'homme sur le dessin il s'appelle Charles Harlow, il travaille a l'hôpital, à l'âge de dix sept ans il a été arrêté pour tentative de viol

Gibbs se dirigea vers McGee et fit signe à Tony et Ziva de le rejoindre

Gibbs : Tony tu viens avec nous. Ziva vous restez avec Jacey et appelez les services sociaux voyez si ils peuvent lui trouver une autre famille d'accueil

Ziva : entendu

Une demi-heure plus tard à Bethesda.

Tony : Nous cherchons Charles Harlow

Un médecin : Pour l'interroger

Le médecin : Il est en salle de repos

Dans La salle de repos il était bien là

Harlow : Agent Gibbs je vous ai vu ce matin que faites-vous ici ?

Gibbs : Nous venons vous arrêter pour le meurtre de Susan Thomkins

Harlow : Vous avez des preuves ?

Gibbs : Nous avons un témoin

Le sourire d'Harlow s'effaça de son visage et Tony s'approcha de lui et lui mit les menottes tout en lui disant ses droits.

Au même instant au NCIS

Ziva : J'ai appelé les services sociaux Jacey et ils n'ont pas d'autre famille d'accueil pour toi

Jacey : C e n'est rien je vous l'ai dit je peux me débrouiller toute seule, je sais cuisiner et faire la lessive. Une fois je suis resté seule quatre jours

Ziva : Tu avais quel âge

Jacey : neuf ans

Ziva : Comment fais tu pour être d'aussi bonne humeur et souriante en parlant de tout ça

Jacey : c'est simple dans sept ans je suis majeur il faut juste que je prenne mon mal en patience

Gibbs, Tony et McGee entrèrent au même instant

Gibbs : Ziva vous…

Ziva : Les services sociaux n'ont pas de famille pour elle ils vont venir la chercher et la mettre dans un foyer d'accueil jusqu'à ce qu'ils rentrent

Jacey : Un foyer vous êtes sur que je ne peux pas rentrer il ya trop de monde là-bas

Gibbs : Non désolé on ne peut pas te laisser seule même pour quelques jours tu es trop jeune. En tout cas félicitation le tueur à avouer dans la voiture si il réitère ses aveux tu n'auras pas besoins de témoigner

Jacey : Dites est ce que je peux téléphoner ?

Gibbs : Bien sur

Jacey prit le combiner sur le bureau de Ziva et appela quelqu'un et à ce moment là personne ne savait à qui elle parlait. Elle parla un bon moment

Abby entra à ce moment là

Abby : Félicitation vous avez résolu une enquête en moins de temps que d'habitude. Elle se tut et vis Jacey

Abby : Qui est ce ?

McGee : notre témoin. C'est grâce à elle qu'on a pu résoudre l'enquête.

Abby : Salut moi c'est Abby et toi ?

Jacey : Jacey

Abby : Joli nom

Jacey : Merci

Abby : tu veux venir visiter mon labo ?

Jacey regarda Gibbs qui lui fit un signe positif de la tête

Jacey : D'accord

Les deux filles de dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur, quand il s'ouvrit Fornell en sortit. Jacey et Fornell se regardèrent pendant quelque secondes

Gibbs : Qu'est ce que vous voulez Fornell ?

Fornell : Vous lui avez tous parlé ?

Tony : A qui ?

Fornell : A Jacey

Gibbs : Oui pourquoi ?

Fornell : Dans ce cas je dois vous parler, c'est très important et aussi top secret donc pas un mot à qui que ce soit sauf si c'est elle qui vous le dit.


	3. Selena et Jacey

Ziva : Mais enfin de quoi vous parlez ?

Fornell : Mcgee dans nos dossiers tapez avril 2002

Mcgee : c'est fait il faut un mot de passe

Fornell hésita un petit moment

Gibbs : Tobias

Fornell : Selena le mot de passe c'est Selena

Sur l'écran central s'afficha une suite de photos et des rapports s'affichèrent en supplément

Fornell : Il y a un peu plus de six ans une famille a été tuée, le père, la mère, la fille et les deux fils

Tony : je me souviens de cette affaire, elle a fait la une des journaux pendant plusieurs jours

Fornell : Exact, ils ont tous été abattu par la même arme, selon la version officielle le tuer n'a pas pu être arrêté car il n'y avait pas de témoins mais la vrai version c'est qu'il y a eu un témoin leur fille de cinq ans Selena

Gibbs : Quel rapport avec Jacey ?

Fornell : Jacey est Selena

Tous le regardèrent avec étonnement

Fornell : Selena jouait à cache cache avec ses frères, des jumeaux de sept ans, c'était à son tour de se cacher et c'est pendant qu'elle était caché qu'un homme est entré et qu'il les a tué, sa sœur n'avait que dix-huit mois et il l'a quand même tué. Elle est resté cachée pendant quatre heures avant qu'on ne la trouve et vu son secret mes patrons ont décidé de la placer en famille d'accueil sans dévoilé ce qu'elle avait vécu et on lui a changé son nom et son prénom.

Gibbs : Vous savez qui sont ses parents d'accueil ?

Fornell : Oui le directeur de son école est un agent du FBI et une voiture la suit où elle va

Ziva : Pourquoi tant de surveillance ?

Fornell : Il ne faut pas que quelqu'un la trouve

Gibbs : Vous avez parlé d'un secret quel est il ?

Fornell : Il faut que ce soit elle qui vous le dise

Tony : D'accord je veux bien mais si il ya autant de danger pourquoi ce n'est pas un agent du FBI qui l'élève ?

Fornell : Parce que les familles d'agents fédéraux peuvent être mis en danger et il ne faut pas qu'elle le soit. Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que grâce à elle on a résolu plusieurs enquêtes.

Ziva : Comment est-ce possible ?

Fornell : Demandez lui, elle voudra peut être vous le dire mais ne la placez pas en foyer il ya trop de monde elle pourrait tomber malade.

Tony : Qu'est ce que vous avez tout les deux avec le nombre de personne ?

Fornell : Beaucoup de personne ça peut être dangereux…Au fait si elle vous dit son secret ne vous en fait pas pour votre suspect sa déposition suffira largement.

Fornell partit les laissant seuls dans l'open space. Pendant ce temps Abby et Jacey discutaient dans le labo. Gibbs appela la laborantine et lui demanda d'amener Jacey.

Abby : Aller ma grande, le grand chef nous demande

Jacey : Fornell a du leur parlé de mon petit secret

Abby : Pourquoi tu dis « petit » ?

Jacey : Parce que j'en ai un gros

Abby la regarda se diriger vers l'ascenseur avant de la rejoindre. Trois minutes plus tard elles se retrouvèrent avec le reste de l'équipe

Gibbs : Ca va Jacey ?

Jacey : Oui. C'est bizarre à chaque fois que quelqu'un apprend ce qui s'est passé il me demande ça.

Tony : Tes parents sont morts, ça ne dois pas être facile à vivre et puis il y a aussi ta sœur et tes frères.

Jacey : ils me manquent tous c'est vrai mais j'étais toute petite la seule chose dont je me souviens c'est de la nuit où ils sont morts. C'est tout

Ziva : Et tu n'es pas triste ?

Jacey : Par moment oui, quand je suis très fatigués mais là où ils sont ils sont heureux si j'étais triste de leur bonheur cela ferait de moi quelqu'un d'égoïste et je ne pas l'être.

Au fait l'assistante sociale vient quand ?

Gibbs : J'ai bien réfléchi et si tu veux tu peux venir chez moi pour cette nuit au moins

Jacey : C'est vrai ? Merci beaucoup. Peut être même que je vous dirais mon secret

Jacey se retourna et sourit aux autres : Et si il veut il pourra vous le dire demain puisque de toute façon vous n'en croirez pas un mot

Il était près de vingt heures quand Gibbs et Jacey partirent

Tony : Au revoir Jessica

Jacey : Non c'est Jacey

Tony : Oups Pardon

Ziva : Elle est bizarre cette gamine, on dirait qu'elle cache ses émotions

Tony : Ouais, moi elle me fait peur

Ziva : N'exagère pas


	4. Chapter 4

Arrivé chez Gibbs, Jacey retira ses chaussures et son manteau

Jacey : Où dois-je les poser ?

Gibbs : Dans le placard à droite

Jacey : Vous voulez que je fasse quelque chose ?

Gibbs : Rien tu es mon invité tu n'as rien besoin de faire

Jacey et Gibbs se mirent à table, il lui avait préparé un plat de spaghettis à la viande. Jacey ne mangeais pas

Gibbs : Tu n'as pas faim ?

Jacey : Si

Gibbs : Alors pourquoi tu ne manges pas ?

Jacey : vous ne m'avez pas autorisé à le faire

Gibbs : Vas y mange

Jacey prit sa fourchette et mangea mais Gibbs dut également lui dire qu'elle pouvait boire et se lever, il s'aperçut aussi que son invitée débarrassait la table, faisait la vaisselle et la rangeait sans qu'on lui demande

Gibbs : Tu sais Jacey tu n'es pas obligé de faire tout ça

Jacey : Désolé j'ai l'habitude. Est ce que je peux aller dormir

Gibbs : Bien sur

Gibbs la conduisit à la chambre d'amis

Gibbs : Voilà, ce n'est pas très douillet ni très féminin mais…

Jacey : Non c'est parfait merci

Jacey se coucha et remonta les couvertures jusqu'au dessus de sa tête et se mit à pleurer. Gibbs qui passait dans le couloir à ce moment précis l'entendit, il ouvrit la porte et vit qu'elle dormait mais elle pleurait, elle avait les joues trempées. Le lendemain Gibbs se leva à 6h30 comme à son habitude, il vit que Jacey dormait encore. Une demi-heure plus tard elle se leva

Gibbs : Bonjours miss

Jacey : Bonjour désolé de me réveiller si tard

Gibbs : Il est sept heures, tu te réveilles à quelle heure d'habitude ?

Jacey : 6h15

Gibbs ; Dis moi tes parents ils te font faire quoi à la maison ?

Jacey : Bah en fait comme ils sont rarement là ils sont fatigués et ils me disent de ne rien laisser trainer alors je range tout.

Gibbs : Ce n'est pas normal. Et l'école

Jacey : j'adore l'école, j'ai de bonnes notes, je suis la meilleure de ma classe en français et en dessin

Gibbs : Tant mieux ils doivent quand même être fiers de toi

Jacey : Ca je ne sais pas.

Gibbs : Bon on ferait mieux d'y aller tes parents vont venir te chercher

Jacey : Avant j'aimerais vous dire mon secret, mais tout d'abord ma famille d'accueil n'est pas au courant alors ne lui dite pas

Gibbs : Entendu

Jacey : Je n'ai pas assisté au meurtre de la jeune femme à l'hôpital je l'ai vu mais avant que cela n'arrive. Depuis la mort de mes parents et même un peu avant je sais des choses qui vont se produire avant qu'elles ne se produisent. Je sais que cela semble impossible mais c'est vrai et si vous voulez je vous le prouverais

Gibbs : Bon on y va

Sur le chemin du NCIS il n'y eu pas un seul mot de prononcé

Pour une fois Tony était à l'heure, Ziva et Mcgee était déjà là eux aussi. Jacey alla s'asseoir au bureau libre au fond de la salle et commença à dessiner

Tony : Alors elle t'a dit son secret ?

Gibbs : Oui selon elle serait voyante

Ziva : Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ?

Gibbs : Moi oui, mais elle je ne suis pas sur

Jacey qui entendait tout se leva

Jacey : Allez y poser moi des questions

Tony : D'accord Jessica

Jacey : Non c'est Jacey

Tony : Ouais, est ce que le livre de Mcgee parle de nous

Jacey : Oui

Tony : La c'est sur c'est une vrai voyante

Gibbs mit une tape derrière la tête de Tony

Gibbs : Arrête de faire l'idiot, la voyance cela n'existe pas

Jacey : D'accord si la voyance n'existe pas comment je pourrais savoir que si Tony est arrivé en retard hier c'est parce qu'il a assisté à un délit de fuite dans lequel une femme a été gravement blessée et qu'il a du donner son témoignage à la police

Tony : comment tu sais ça toi ?

Jacey : comment je pourrais savoir que demain mon école sera fermé à cause d'une fuite de gaz et que comme d'habitude mes parents vont me laisser seule. Comment j'aurais pu savoir ce qui allait arriver à ma vrai famille il y a plus de six ans j'ai téléphoner à la police en disant qu'il y avait du sang partout ils sont venus ils allaient bien mais une semaine plus tard ils étaient morts…Demandez à Fornell. Je vois des choses depuis plus de six ans et si vous voulez me poser des questions allez y

Ziva écrivit quelque chose sur un bout de papier

Ziva : Qu'est ce que j'ai écrit dessus

Jacey ferma les yeux

Jacey : Bleu, papillon, maison, sept, neuf, bureau, cendrier

Ziva : J'y crois pas c'est ce que j'ai écrit

Tony : Ca alors tu es une vrai voyante

Jacey : Et oui

Pendant près d'une heure l'équipe de Gibbs lui posa un tas de question et elle y a répondu sans aucune erreur. Ils riaient tous même si ils étaient tous un peu septique malgré le fait qu'ils commençaient à la croire

Une voix : Jacey

Tout le monde se retourna

Jacey : Mon père d'accueil

Mr Robinson : Allez Jacey on rentre

Jacey : J'arrive monsieur. Au revoir

Tout le monde pouvait voir la déception sur le visage de la fillette mais personne ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider

Tony : Au revoir Jessica

Jacey : Non Tony c'est Jacey

Ziva : Tu as du mal avec son prénom

Tony : Ouais, au revoir Jacey. Elle va me manquer

Gibbs : A moi aussi

Tout le monde regarda Gibbs, qui aurait pu croire que cette fillette d'à peine onze ans manquerait à Gibbs.

Gibbs : ce ne sont de bons parents elle doit demander l'autorisation pour boire et pour manger même quand elle n'est pas à table, elle fait le ménage et elle reste seule au moins deux fois par semaine et les services sociaux ne peuvent rien faire car elle n'est pas maltraité ni physiquement ni psychologiquement

Gibbs partit

Ziva : Ouah, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme cela !

Tony : Moi non plus


	5. une nouvelle enquète

Plusieurs jours passèrent, Gibbs appelait souvent les Robinson pour avoir des nouvelles mais c'était surtout Fornell qui en donnait. Neuf jours plus tard une nouvelle enquête arrive sur le bureau de Gibbs

Gibbs : Dépêcher vous le fils d'un capitaine a disparu de puis trois heures, c'est un adolescent il a seize ans, il s'appelle Daniel Marsden.

Tony : C'est ou ?

Gibbs : sur la base de Norfolk

Une fois sur les lieux, Gibbs et son équipe interrogèrent les parents de Daniel, leur fils avait disparut devant chez eux, une voiture blanche s'était arrêtée et une personne l'avait enfermé sur le siège arrière et personne n'avait vu la plaque d'immatriculation et mis à part des traces de pneus accélérant sur la route et un mouchoir avec du chloroforme il n'y avait pas de trace de Daniel ni du ou des kidnappeurs

Tony : Je ne pense pas que Daniel soit une victime au hasard

Ziva : Moi non plus, je pense que tout était prévu à l'avance

De retour au labo

Gibbs : Alors du nouveau ?

Ziva : non rien du tout pas la moindre trace suspecte à croire qu'ils se sont volatilisés et selon Abby le chloroforme utilisé se vend dans n'importe quel magasin spécialisé et le chiffon est tous ce qu'il y a de plus normal

Tony : Et si on de mandais de l'aide

Mcgee : A qui ?

Tony : A Jessica

Ziva : Jacey, elle s'appelle Jacey Tony ce n'est pas si difficile que cela à retenir Jacey

Gibbs : Dinozzo, David allez la chercher à son école

Ziva et Tony : Entendu

Vingt minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent à son école et demandèrent au directeur

Ziva : On voudrait voir Jacey

Directeur : Oui elle m'a dit que vous alliez venir

Ziva : Vous êtes vraiment du FBI alors ?

Directeur : Oui, Jacey est à l'infirmerie elle s'est endormi en classe

Tony : Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

Directeur : Sa famille d'accueil a prévenu qu'elle rentrait ce soir au lieu de demain, elle a fait le ménage dans toute la maison avant de faire ses devoirs mais ça va mieux maintenant

Ziva : Vous êtes sur ?

Directeur : Oui

Arrivé à l'infirmerie Jacey était déjà dehors avec son sac sur le dos

Jacey : Je vous attendais, je suis contente de vous voir. Mais mes parents d'accueil vont m'en vouloir.

Tony : Gibbs leur Téléphone

Pendant ce temps

Au lieu de leur téléphoner Gibbs avait décidé d'aller leur rendre visite, devant la maison il pensa « une maison très classe on ne dirait pas qu'une famille comme celle que m'a décrite Jacey vit ici ». Il frappa, un homme vint lui ouvrir

Mr R : OUI

Gibbs : Agent spécial Gibbs NCIS je viens vous parler de Jacey

Mr R : Elle va bien ?

Gibbs : Je viens vous dire qu'on a besoin d'elle pour une identification

Mr R : De quoi parlez vous ?

Gibbs : Elle ne vous a rien dit ?

Mr R : Non entrez

Gibbs n'était pas étonné du fait que Jacey n'ai rien dit à propos de Susan Thomkins, elle lui avait dit que sa famille d'accueil n'était pas au courant de son secret.

Gibbs : Jacey a été témoin d'un meurtre et il faut qu'elle identifie le tueur. Mentit-il

Mme R qui venait d'entré :

Entendu dites lui de ne pas perdre ses clés nous ne seront pas là ce soir ni demain

Gibbs : Qui s'occupera d'elle

Mr R : Notre voisine

Gibbs : Elle m'a dit qu'elle restait seule quand vous partiez

Mme R : Elle ment appelez son assistante sociale elle est très bien ici et en plus elle n'a que nous de puis la mort de ses parents

Gibbs : Pourquoi mentirait-elle ?

Mr R : Je ne sais pas moi, c'est une enfant difficile. On doit la punir souvent et si on ne lui imposait pas de règles elle ferait n'importe quoi

Gibbs : c'est une enfant elle n'a que dix ans

Mme R : Elle a presque onze ans et elle est loin d'être une sainte croyez moi

Gibbs : Où est sa chambre ?? Je vais lui prendre quelques affaires, elle dormira chez moi jusqu'à votre retour

Le couple le conduisit à l'étage

Mr R : C'est ici faites comme chez vous

Gibbs entra dans la chambre enfin si on peut appeler cela comme ça la seule fenêtre qui éclairait la pièce était à peine plus grande qu'un miroir dans une salle de bain, le lit au fond de la pièce était petit et dans l'armoire il ya avait des vêtements propres mais pas tout jeunes, il en prit quelques uns et il vit une photo cachée parmi les vêtements il la prit aussi

En descendant Gibbs remarqua qu'il n'y avait aucune photo de Jacey dans la maison

Gibbs : Vous devriez avoir honte de la traiter de la sorte, c'est une gentille petite fille et je vais faire en sorte qu'elle vous soit retirée

Mr R : Et comment allez vous faire ? Elle n'a que nous

Gibbs regarda les Robinson, ils étaient confiants, ils étaient persuadés qu'elle ne leur serait pas retirée car personne ne voudrait d'une enfant aussi grande. Et puis il trouva la solution

Gibbs : Je vais demander sa garde


	6. merci Jacey

De retour au bureau, cela faisait près de quatre heures que Daniel avait disparu. Tony, Ziva et Jacey venaient de rentrés, Gibbs ne voulait pas lui parler de son idée mais il devait quand même lui parler de l'aide qu'elle pouvait leur apporter

Gibbs : Jacey, écoute on a besoin de ton aide

Jacey : Oui je sais pour retrouver un garçon qui a disparu

Gibbs regarda Ziva et Tony

Tony : Ne nous regarde pas comme ça on ne lui a rien dit

Gibbs (en souriant) : Tu peux nous dire quelque chose sur lui, Daniel ?

Jacey : La voiture n'avait pas de plaque d'immatriculation c'est pour ça que personne ne l'a vue, Daniel va bien pour le moment et …

Gibbs : Quoi ?

Jacey : Je sais qui l'a enlevé

Gibbs : Tu es sure ?

Jacey : Oui c'est un homme qui vit à trois pâtés de maison de la famille, c'est quelqu'un qui en veut au père de Daniel

Gibbs : D'accord, on y va. Tony, Mcgee avec moi, Ziva vous prenez une autre voiture et vous nous suivez avec Jacey elle peut encore nous aider

Ziva : Entendu.

Dix minutes plus tard les deux voitures arrivèrent devant la maison d'un certain Wallace Payne l'équipe sortit des deux voitures

Gibbs : Jacey toi tu restes ici !

Jacey : Ca il n'y a pas de soucis

Gibbs et son équipe entrèrent dans la maison et ne virent personne au début, mais au bout de quelques instants un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années entra dans la pièce et tenta de s'enfuir mais Ziva réussit à le rattraper. Elle le dirigea vers la porte d'entré mais Gibbs l'arrêta

Gibbs : Où est Daniel ?

Payne : Si vous croyez que je vais vous le dire

Gibbs : Pourquoi faires vous cela ?

Payne : Son père m'a licencié et ma femme est parti avec alors je me suis dit que lui aussi méritait de perdre quelqu'un qu'il aime

Ziva accompagna le coupable à la voiture dont Gibbs, Tony et Mcgee s'était servi pour venir et remonta dans la sienne, les garçons fouillèrent la maison de fond en comble mais en vain, Daniel restait introuvable

Gibbs se dirigea vers la voiture de son agent

Gibbs : Jacey, dis moi est ce que tu sais où se trouve Daniel.

Jacey ne répondais pas

Gibbs : Ce n'est rien

Gibbs se retourna et se dirigea à nouveau vers la maison de Payne. Pendant ce temps Jacey ferma les yeux et se concentra le plus possible, Ziva la regardait

Ziva : Jacey est ce que tout va bien ?

Jacey : …

Ziva : Jacey ?

Jacey : Agent Gibbs, ça y-est je sais où il est. Dit-elle en sortant de la voiture

Gibbs : Où est-il ?

Jacey : Dans la cave il y a un congélateur et juste en dessous il ya une trappe qui ferme une pièce, Daniel est à l'intérieur

Tony qui était sur le pas de la porte se dirigea à toute allure vers la cave et il ya avait effectivement le congélateur qui cachait une trappe qui servait à cacher une pièce, les agents déplacèrent le congélateur et Gibbs ouvrit cette trappe. Tous les trois virent Daniel, il était sale mais il allait bien, ils l'aidèrent à sortir et Mcgee appela une ambulance au cas où, elle arriva quelques minutes plus tard et emmena l'adolescent à l'hôpital

Gibbs s'approcha à nouveau de la voiture

Gibbs : Bon travail Jacey

Jacey : Il va bien ?

Gibbs : Oui il va bien

Jacey : Tant mieux je suis contente

Une demi-heure plus tard la voiture de Gibbs s'arrêta devant sa maison

Jacey : Vous ne me ramenez pas chez moi ?

Gibbs : Tu vas rester ici en attendant que tes parents ne rentrent

Jacey : D'accord, mais…

Gibbs : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Jacey : Non rien

Jacey savait ce que Gibbs avait en tête elle l'avait vu dès leur première rencontre mais elle ne voulait pas en savoir plus, elle avait peur d'être de nouveau déçue par un adulte. Pour une fois dans sa vie elle voulait avoir la surprise

Gibbs : Demain c'est samedi, je vais demander à Abby si elle peut te garder, j'ai quelque chose à faire

Jacey : Mais…

Gibbs : Non je ne vais pas te laisser seule c'est hors de question

Jacey : Entendu agent Gibbs

Gibbs : Tu sais tu peux me tutoyer si tu veux

Jacey : d'accord

Ce soir là Gibbs dut encore donner la permission à Jacey de manger et de boire mais cette fois il interdit à son invité de faire la vaisselle et de débarrasser la table

Gibbs : Jacey, c'est moi l'adulte donc c'est à moi de faire la vaisselle et tout ce qui s'y rapporte

Jacey : d'accord Gibbs


	7. la décision de Gibbs

L e lendemain quand Jacey se réveilla il était près de neuf heures, une heure bien tardive pour elle mais en se réveillant elle savait que personne ne la gronderait. Elle se leva et descendit dans la cuisine mais Gibbs n'était pas là à sa place il y avait Abby

Jacey : Bonjours Abby vous allez bien

Jacey : Oui et toi ?

Jacey : Ca va, dites sa ne vous dérange pas si je vous tutoie ?

Abby : Non pas du tout

Jacey : Gibbs à dit quand il rentrerait ?

Abby : Non et à vrai dire il n'a même pas dit où il allait mais il m'a donné un peu d'argent pour t'acheter de nouveaux habits

Jacey : Pourquoi il fait ça, je veux dire pourquoi est-ce qu'il veut m'aider à ce point ?

Abby : Parce que il doit bien t'aimer. Gibbs aide toujours ceux qu'il aime

Pendant ce temps Gibbs se rendit au bureau de l'assistante sociale de Jacey. Il voulait trouver le moyen d'avoir sa garde le plus vite possible. Il prit l'ascenseur et se rendit au cinquième étage, là il se dirigea vers le bureau de madame Chatmann, il frappa

Voix : entrez

Gibbs : Mme Chatmann je suppose

Mme C : Oui et vous êtes

Gibbs : Gibbs, j'aimerais vous parler de Jacey Cameron

Mme C : Oui c'est moi qui m'occupe de son dossier je suppose que c'est vous qui avez appelé plusieurs fois ces dernières semaines

Gibbs : Exact

Mme C : Que puis je d'autre pour vous ? Je vous l'ai déjà dit tant que sa famille d'accueil ne la maltraite pas je ne peux rien faire même si ce ne sont pas de très bons parents, tant qu'ils la nourrissent et ne la frappe pas on n'a pas de raison de la leur retirer.

Gibbs : Et si quelqu'un d'autre voulait sa garde ?

Mme C : Dans ce cas on étudierait le dossier de cette personne, on inspecterait son mode de vie, on demanderait l'avis d'un juge et surtout on ferait une période d'essai. Qui aimerait le garde de Jacey

Gibbs : Moi

Mme C : Agents Gibbs vous n'avez pas l'air d'avoir idée de ce que c'est que d'élever un enfant

Gibbs : Justement oui je le sais

Mme C : Bon, ça va être difficile de la retirer sans bonne raison

Gibbs : Ils la délaissent

Mme C : Lors de mes inspections ils étaient toujours là

Gibbs : Ce n'est pas une raison. Ecoutez je veux m'occuper de Jacey, et je suis sur que je le ferrais mieux que les Robinson.

Mme C : Il faut que vous remplissiez des formulaires et nous viendrons voir votre maison pour voir si vous pouvez accueillir un enfant et je dois avoir une photocopie de votre salaire mensuel

Gibbs : il n'y a pas de problèmes. Au fait Jacey est chez moi pour le moment

Mme C : Pour quelle raison ?

Gibbs : Ses parents se sont absentés, elle retournera chez eux quand ils rentreront

Mme C : Vous êtes sur qu'ils sont absents

Gibbs : Allez vérifier, vous verrez par vous-même

Mme C : Entendu, tenez voici le formulaire, si il est dument rempli, que la famille de Jacey est bien absente et étant donné que vous voulez vraiment vous occuper d'elle je pense qu'on pourra faire approuver votre dossier rapidement

Gibbs : merci

Gibbs prit le formulaire et décida de le remplir immédiatement dans la salle d'attente et de leur faxer la photocopie de son salaire dans la soirée. Pendant ce temps Abby avait emmené Jacey faire du shopping mais le cœur de la fillette n'y était pas

Abby : Tu n'as pas l'air heureuse

Jacey : mais j'ai peur que si jamais je ramène de nouvelles affaires ils me les prennent

Abby : Ils ne vont pas faire ça quand même

Jacey : Ils l'ont déjà fait une fois, j'avais trouvé un billet de dix dollars dans la rue alors j'ai voulu me faire plaisir et je me suis acheter une paire de lunette de soleil elles n'étaient pas de bonne qualités mais elles étaient à moi. Mais quand ils l'ont vu ils l'ont prise et l'ont jeté

Abby : Je suis désolé

Jacey : Ce n'est pas grave

La journée touchait à sa fin Abby reconduisit Jacey chez Gibbs, celui-ci était déjà rentré


	8. une heureuse journée

Ce soir là Gibbs ne parla pas de sa démarche à Jacey car il voulait être sur de la décision des services sociaux avant de lui parler de la sienne qu'il jugeait folle. Il était certain que ce qu'il faisait était bien mais il avait peur pour deux raisons, la première il avait peur que la garde de Jacey lui soit refusée et la seconde il avait peur que sa garde lui soit accordée mais qu'il ne soit pas à la hauteur

Gibbs : Abby m'a dit que tu n'as rien voulu acheter

Jacey : oui j'avais trop peur qu'ils ne me laissent pas les garder et je sais qu'ils me les auraient prises

Le reste de la soirée se fit dans le silence, ils appréhendaient tout les deux le lendemain car Jacey devait retourner chez sa famille d'accueil. Le lendemain matin Gibbs la raccompagna chez eux. Il la regarda rentré dans la maison quand il reçu un coup de téléphone

Gibbs : Gibbs

Voix au téléphone : …..

Gibbs : entendu, merci

Gibbs qui avait laissé le contact de la voiture tourna la clef pour l'éteindre, il appela Tony, Ziva et Mcgee et leur demanda de venir le rejoindre. Dix minutes plus (c'est Ziva qui conduisait) ils arrivèrent

Tony : Qu'est ce qu'il y a patron ?

Gibbs : vous verrez bien patientez un peu et vous verrez

Ils durent attendre encore dix minutes avant de voir une voiture beige arriver, une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années assez élégante et habillée chiquement en descendit. Gibbs reconnut Mme Chatmann

Mme C : Alors agent Gibbs, vous êtes prêts ?

Gibbs : On ne peut plus prêts. Mais un peu nerveux quand même

Mme Chatmann : Je veux bien vous croire

Ziva à Tony : Tu sais de quoi ils parlent ?

Tony : Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée

Gibbs et Mme Chatmann se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée, les trois agents suivirent leur patron. Mme Chatmann frappa ce fut Jacey qui ouvrit suivit de près par Mr Robinson

Gibbs ; Jacey, prends tes affaires, tu viens vivre avec moi

Jacey sauta au coup de Gibbs et celui-ci la serra dans ses bras (je sais c'est plutôt rapide mais je ne suis pas douer pour décrire ce genre de choses). Les agents de Gibbs regardaient la scène avec un étonnement qui n'échappa pas à Gibbs. Avec Jacey il se dirigea vers eux

Tony : Pourquoi tu ne nous a rien dit patron ?

Gibbs : Parce que je n'étais pas sur que ça fonctionne

Ziva : E t toi Jacey tu ne savais pas ?

Jacey : Je savais ce qu'il préparait mais je ne savais pas ce qui allait se passer par la suite à vrai dire je me suis forcé pour ne rien savoir, j'avais peur moi aussi que ça ne fonctionne pas

Mme Chatmann arriva et demanda à Jacey de la suivre pour prendre ses affaires bien qu'il n'y en ai pas beaucoup. Les Robinson étaient dans le salon et regardèrent Jacey mais celle-ci ne jeta même pas un œil sur eux. Gibbs quant à lui resta avec ses agents

Gibbs : J'ajoute une nouvelle règle : interdiction formelle d'utiliser le pouvoir de Jacey à tout bout de champ si elle veut nous aider elle nous aidera sinon on lui demande uniquement en cas d'extrême nécessité

Tous : Oui patron

Gibbs rejoignit Jacey dans sa chambre elle avait déjà fini d'emballer ses affaires mais elle cherchait autre chose

Gibbs : Tu as perdu quelque chose ?

Jacey : Oui ma photo

Gibbs : Je l'ai prise la dernière fois que tu es venu chez moi elle y est resté

Jacey : Ouf j'ai cru qu'ils l'avaient trouvé et qu'ils l'avaient jeté

Mme Chatmann entra dans la chambre

Mme C : J'ai parlé aux Robinson ils n'auront plus le droit d'accueillir d'enfants.

Gibbs : Tant mieux

Mme C : C'est vraiment exceptionnel que Jacey vous soit confié aussi rapidement mais il faut que vous sachiez que le juge vous donne une période d'essaie d'un mois dans lequel vous aurez des visites surprises et au bout de ce mois nous viendrons voir si toutes les conditions ont été remplies c'est-à-dire une chambre pour Jacey des rapports du médecin et du dentiste ainsi qu'une entrevue avec son instituteur pour savoir si tout sa passe bien depuis qu'elle vit chez vous

Gibbs : Tout se passera bien. Pas vrai Jacey ?

Jacey : Oui j'en suis sure

Gibbs sourit et ils descendirent tout les deux dans le salon où se trouvait son ancienne famille d'accueil mais ils ne les regardèrent pas et se dirigèrent vers la sortie

Une heure après lorsque Gibbs eu fini de signer les papiers ils étaient enfin arrivés chez ce dernier. Gibbs se dit qu'il fallait dire deux ou trois chose à sa nouvelle protégée

Gibbs : Assied toi s'il te plait

Jacey : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Gibbs : Rien ne t'en fait pas il faut juste que je t'explique deux ou trois choses. La première tu n'as pas à me demander l'autorisation de manger ou de boire si tu as faim ou soif tu te sers, deuxièmement interdiction de faire le ménage ou de ranger sauf dans ta chambre et troisièmement (Gibbs se leva et alla chercher la photo qu'il avait gardé ) tu as le droit de mettre cette photo dans ta chambre pour la regarder

Jacey : Merci


	9. Shopping et révélations

Cela faisait maintenant près de trois jours que Jacey vivait chez Gibbs, les deux premières nuits elle avait dormi dans la chambre de Gibbs et lui dans sa cave car il repeignait sa chambre pour qu'elle ressemble plus à une chambre de fillette. Tout les deux faisaient en sorte que cela se passe au mieux pour que les services sociaux n'aient rien à redire. Ce jour là, comme la chambre était finie, Gibbs avait décidé d'emmener Jacey faire du shopping mais il ne s'en sentait pas vraiment capable, déjà qu'ils avaient quelques problèmes à choisir les meubles pour sa nouvelles chambre.

_Flash Back, la veille_

Gibbs : Jacey, on est là depuis un moment déjà et tu n'as toujours pas choisit tes meubles

Jacey : C'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude de choisir des choses on a toujours décidé pour moi et j'ai peur de choisir quelque chose de trop beau ou de trop cher.

Gibbs : Tu as deux raisons de choisir le plus beau meublier que tu puisses trouver, la première c'est que le FBI paye la moitié, la seconde raison c'est que étant donné que cette chambre sera ta première vraie chambre il faut qu'elle soit parfaite pour toi

Jacey : Dans ce cas

_Fin du Flash back_

Jacey avait choisit des meubles assez simple mais qui correspondait très bien à une petite fille de son âge. Mais après cette journée Gibbs ne se sentait pas près à en vivre une autre en faisant du shopping. Il emmena donc Jacey aux bureaux du NCIS, arrivés là bas.

Gibbs à Ziva : J'ai un service à vous demander Ziva à propos de Jacey

Ziva : Quoi donc ?

Gibbs : Je dois l'emmener au centre commercial pour lui acheter des vêtements neufs et du matériel scolaire ainsi que des petites choses en plus si elle veut mais faire les boutiques se n'est vraiment pas ma tasse de café (c'est mieux que de dire thé comme il n'en bois pas) alors est ce que vous voudriez bien…

Ziva : Y aller à votre place ?

Gibbs : S'il vous plait

Ziva : Entendu

Gibbs : Merci

Ziva se leva et elles partirent au centre commercial. Jacey avait beaucoup de mal à accepter le fait qu'elle pouvait choisir tout ce qu'elle voulait et pendant la première heure c'est Ziva qui choisit tout les vêtements mais par la suite Jacey se mit à choisir à son tour les habits qui lui plaisaient ce qui fit plaisir à Ziva. Après trois heures de shopping Ziva invita Jacey à mangé une glace pendant qu'elles discuteraient

Ziva : Dis moi Jacey je sais que j'ai la preuve que tu vois des choses mais je dois avouer que j'ai encore du mal à le croire

Jacey : Je sais et je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. Tu sais, je sais des choses sur toi, pas sur ton avenir mais sur toi, je sais des choses qu'au fond de toi tu es au courant mais que tu te caches à toi-même et aux autres, évidement.

Ziva qui la regardaient avec à la fois de l'étonnement et de la méfiance se demanda ce que cette enfant pouvait bien savoir sur elle

Ziva : De quoi tu parles ?

Jacey : c'est vrai que je vois surtout des choses dans l'avenir mais je sais aussi sentir ce que les autres ressentent quand je les vois sinon ça ne marche pas. Donc si tu as bien compris je sais ce que tu ressens, tout ce que tu ressens.

Ziva : Comment ça ?

Jacey : Quand je t'ai vu la première fois, j'ai tout de suite su ce que tu ressentais

Ziva : Vas-y explique moi

Jacey : Je sais ce que tu ressens pour un certain collègue même si lui l'ignore, je sais aussi que Gibbs l'ignore mais je sais que toi au fond de toi tu le sais

Ziva : Tu dis n'importe quoi, tu penses que je ressens quelque chose pour Tony. Désolé mais pour une fois tu te trompes

Jacey : Oh dans ce cas je suis désolé. Mais ce qui est bizarre c'est que j'ai dit que tu aimais un certain collègue, tu as pourtant plusieurs collègue masculin, alors pourquoi as-tu répondu Tony ?

Sur ces mots Ziva nu sut quoi répondre elle ne dit plus un mot de la journée. Le soir pendant que Jacey rangeait ses nouvelles affaires dans sa nouvelle armoire avec l'aide de Gibbs, Ziva était dans son appartement et elle réfléchissait, depuis qu'elle avait ramené Jacey chez Gibbs elle n'avait pas arrêté de réfléchir à ce que Jacey lui avait dit à propos de Tony. Elle pensait : « c'est bizarre, pourquoi est ce que je pense à Tony en ce moment… Et puis après tout peut-être qu'elle a raison et si je l'… »

Ziva à voix haute : Arrête de penser ça. Jacey n'est qu'une enfant elle ne peut pas savoir ce genre de choses.

Mais Ziva continuait d'y penser, elle repensait au mal être qu'elle avait éprouvé quand il était avec Jeanne, aux sentiments qu'elle éprouvait quand il n'était pas là, à son inquiétude de savoir qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose à chaque fois qu'il arrivait en retard, à son cœur qui bat la chamade à chaque fois qu'ils sont un peu trop proche l'un de l'autre , à l'amour qu'elle pouvait lui porter…

Ziva : Mon dieu, je l'aime tellement


	10. Chapter 10

Le lendemain matin Ziva arriva au NCIS dans l'espoir que Jacey y était mais elle n'y était pas elle réfléchit et se dit qu'elle était sans doute à l'école, Tony pour une fois n'était pas en retard mais la jeune femme ne put se résoudre à lui parler pas après ce qu'elle avait enfin accepté la veille mais vu les règles de Gibbs elle savait qu'il fallait à tout prix éviter que cela se sache donc elle décida de ne rien dire à personne pas même à Tony.

Tony : Salut Ziva

Ziva ne répondit pas

Tony : On dirait que tu t'es levé du pied gauche ce matin

Ziva : La ferme Tony

Elle vit Gibbs arriver et se dit qu'elle avait raison d'agir de la sorte ? D'ignorer ses sentiments. Elle avait l'habitude d'agir ainsi mais cette fois c'était plus difficile, en général elle cachait ses sentiments pour ne pas montrer ses faiblesses mais elle avait l'impression que cette fois ses sentiments ne la rendraient pas plus faible mais au contraire ils la rendraient plus forte. Elle était amoureuse mais ne pouvait pas l'être de cet homme là, elle ne savait plus quoi faire.

Le reste de la journée Ziva ne dit plus un mot. Quand il rentra chez lui Gibbs se demanda si Jacey n'avait pas un rapport avec le comportement de Ziva

Gibbs : Jacey dis moi est ce que tu as dis quelque chose à Ziva hier qui aurait pu la mettre mal à l'aise ?

Jacey : Si oui est ce que tu vas m'en vouloir ?

Gibbs : Non ne t'inquiète pas

Jacey : Je lui est dit que je savais ce qu'elle ressentait (Jacey a déjà dit a Gibbs pour les sentiments des gens) et après ça elle a plus dit un mot

Gibbs : Ce qu'elle ressent à propos de quoi ?

Jacey : Je ne peux pas te le dire mais il faut que tu saches que au début tu ne vas pas aimer mais tout ira bien c'est promis… Et non je ne t'en dit pas plus

Gibbs : Tu es bien cachotière

Jacey : Je le sais mais je n'ai pas le choix si je te le dis rien de ce que j'ai vu ne se passera et ce serait dommage

Gibbs qui la regardait avec suspicion ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire tout en se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait lui cacher

Jacey : Ne t'en fait pas Ziva ira bientôt beaucoup mieux

Quelques jours plus tard le samedi comme Gibbs ne voulait pas que Jacey reste seule il l'emmena avec lui au NCIS, Jacey se dit qu'elle pourrait ainsi parler à Tony avec bien évidement la plus grande discrétion possible

Au NCIS sur l'heure du midi

Jacey : Tony, est ce que tu m'accompagner au distributeur ? Je ne sais pas où ils sont et Gibbs n'est pas là

Tony : Entendu on y va

Ziva fit des signes de se taire à Jacey et cette dernière ne répondit pas et lui souria Tony qui voyait sa partenaire faire ces signes bizarre

Tony : Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Ziva une mouche t'a piquée ou quoi ?

Au distributeur

Tony : Dis-moi est ce que ton antenne paranormale peut me dire pourquoi Ziva se comporte comme ça ces derniers jours ?

Jacey : Possible

Tony : Et ?

Jacey : D'abord j'ai une petite question. Pourquoi cela t'intéresse t-il de savoir ce qu'elle a ?

Tony : Disons que je tiens à elle et que je n'aime vraiment pas la voir comme cela

Ziva : Oui mais tu la connais bien et tu sais qu'elle n'aime pas se confier

Tony : Je ne veux pas me mêler de sa vie mais si elle va mal elle pourrait au moins me le dire. Et toi tu peux me le dire puisqu'elle refuse

Jacey : Si je te le dis elle ne sera pas contente

Tony : Elle n'en saura rien

Jacey : A vrai dire oui puisque tu te comporteras différemment avec elle et elle ne sera pas contente donc vous ne vous entendrez plus donc c'est à toi de lui parler

Tony : Tu ne connais pas Ziva comme moi je l'a connais elle ne me dira rien

Jacey : Sois patient lundi l'enquête que vous allez mener va vous conduire dans une situation dangereuse mais tout finiras bien ne t'inquiète pas. Mais à ce moment là elle te le dira. J'espère que tu l'es

Tony : Quoi donc

Jacey : Patient

Jacey quitta la salle où se trouvait les distributeurs en laissant un Tony curieux et impatient


	11. pris au piège

Le lundi matin avant de conduire Jacey à l'école cette dernière lui demanda un service

Jacey : Gibbs aujourd'hui il va se passer quelque chose de grave mais ne me demande pas de t'aider car il vaut mieux que tout se déroule normalement. Mais ne t'inquiète pas tout se passera bien

Gibbs acquiesça et l'emmena à son école

Arrivé dans les locaux du NCIS il vit un dossier sur son bureau, en certain Jake Bennet était soupçonné de trafic de drogue depuis son retour d'Irak six mois auparavant il décida d'envoyer Tony et Ziva

Gibbs : Dinozzo, David allez me chercher Bennet il doit être chez lui ou à son travail

Tony : Ok patron

Les deux agents se rendirent sur les lieux de travail du suspect mais aucun signe de lui de même qu'à son appartement qui semblait ne jamais avoir été habité

Ziva : Il a du donné une fausse adresse

Tony : Dans son dossier il est écrit qu'il a travaillé sur un chantier avant de partir en Irak on peut toujours aller voir

Ziva : Ok bonne idée

Sur le chantier ils pouvaient voir que celui-ci avait été abandonné depuis un moment ils entrèrent dans un bâtiment et aperçurent Bennet ils lui coururent après et quand finalement ils réussirent à l'intercepter celui-ci tenta de fuir Ziva lui tira dessus mais le manqua. Après cela un grondement puis l'effondrement du bâtiment se fit sentir pour nos deux agents qui se retrouvèrent coincé dans les sous sol du chantier abandonné

Au NCIS. 10h42

Gibbs : Mcgee où sont Tony et Ziva ? Cela fait une heure que je n'ai plus de nouvelle

Mcgee : Aucune idée patron, mais je peux localiser leur portable si vous voulez

Pour toute réponse Gibbs s'en alla

De retour au chantier. 11h30

Ziva se réveilla

Tony : Ca va ?

Ziva : Ca peut aller, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Tony : Le sol s'est effondré

Ziva : Et toi tu n'es pas blessé ?

Tony : Je crois que non mais je suis un peu sonné quand même

Ziva tenta de se lever mais elle retombe aussitôt

Tony : Ziva ?

Ziva : Je crois que je me suis foulée la cheville

Tony alla vers elle et l'aida à s'asseoir correctement et lui demanda si elle avait toujours son portable, elle chercha dans ses poches mais ne trouva rien

Ziva : J'ai du le perdre et toi ?

Tony : Plus de batterie. Elle aurait quand même pu me dire à quoi s'attendre

Ziva : Qui ?

Tony : Jacey, elle m'a dit qu'il se passerait quelque chose aujourd'hui mais elle ne m'a pas dit quoi, elle a juste dit que tout finirait bien

Ziva : Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

Tony : Perce que je ne savais même pas de quoi elle parlait. Et puis toi non plus tu ne me dis pas tout je te signale. Comme par exemple pourquoi tu te comportes qomme ça depuis quelques jours ?

Ziva : Ca ne te regarde pas

Tony : Tu vois, moi si je ne t'ai rien dis c'est parce que je ne savais pas ce qu'elle avait vu en plus je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter pour rien

Ziva ne savais pas quoi dire, elle ne pouvait pas lui parler mais elle en avait envie, elle voulait lui dire, se déclarer mais pour une fois dans sa vie elle se sentait trop faible pour le faire. Elle sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues, elle voulut les repousser avant que Tony ne les voit mais trop tard

Tony : Pourquoi tu pleures ?

Ziva : Pour rien j'en ai marre c'est tout

Tony : Tu es sure ?

Ziva : Oui pourquoi ?

Tony se rapprocha d'elle

Tony : Parce que je n'aime pas te voir comme ça

Ziva ne comprenait pas, elle ne voulait pas le regarder car elle savait qu'elle aurait encore pleuré et elle ne voulait pas, pas devant lui, elle attendrait d'être rentré chez elle, et si elle ne rentrait pas ? Elle effaça cette idée de son esprit, elle ne pouvait pas penser cela, elle ne le voulait pas car elle voulait plus que tout lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait un jour, aujourd'hui ? Non elle ne se sentait pas prête, elle avait peur.

Ziva : j'ai peur Tony, tellement peur

Tony : pourquoi ? Jacey a dit que tout se passerait bien

Ziva : Non pour ça je suis sure qu'on sera vite sortit de là

Tony : Alors de quoi à tu peur ?

Ziva : De m'ouvrir aux autres, à toi

Tony : tu sais si tu ne dis rien tu n'as pas à avoir peur Ziva

Ziva : Tu sais que j'ai fais les magasins avec Jacey l'autre jour

Tony : Oui

Ziva ; Elle m'a fait prendre conscience de quelque chose qui me fais peur même si je suis heureuse d'en avoir enfin pris conscience

Tony : De quoi tu parles ?

Ziva : Ne m'oblige pas à te le dire je t'en pris

Tony : Comme tu veux. Tu sais je pense que tu ne devras pas tout le temps avoir peur, il faut prendre des risques, tu es plus fortes que moi alors ça devrait être plus facile pour toi de te dévoiler

Ziva : Tu as peur de quoi ?

Tony : D'être heureux

Ziva : Je ne savais pas que tu ressentais ça

Tony : Je suis comme ça mais moi si je le fais c'est parce que je n'ai aucune chance

Ziva : Je pense que si je te le dis, tout change. Moi aussi je pense n'avoir aucune chance et pourtant j'ai envie de te le dire depuis que Jacey me l'a dit.

Tony regarda sa coéquipière et vit qu'elle pleurait, il voulait la prendre dans ses bras mais ne savais pas si c'était approprié

Ziva leva les yeux mais regardait devant elle, « Je dois lui dire » pensa t-elle

Ziva : Je t'aime Tony


	12. l'amour en sous sol

P.S : Le début de ce chapitre est un parallèle au chapitre précédent autrement dit ce sont les recherches de Gibbs

Au NCIS. 10h43

Mcgee : Ca y est patron, j'ai localisé le portable de Ziva, ils sont sur un chantier abandonné. Mais que font-ils là bas ?

Gibbs : Bennet y a travaillé

Gibbs et Mcgee se dirigèrent vers la voiture puis vers le chantier. Le trajet se fit dans le silence mais la voiture filait comme une voiture de course. Arrivé au chantier Gibbs alla vers le bâtiment et vit qu'une partie était sous des décombres.

Gibbs : Tony ? Ziva ?

Pas de réponses. Gibbs vit un corps qui sortait des décombres : Bennet

Gibbs : Mcgee, appelez les pompiers et une ambulance

Gibbs parvint à dégager le corps de Jake Bennet

Dix minutes plus tard les secours arrivèrent

Ils virent les dégâts et commencèrent à déblayer

Pompier : Il nous faudra un long moment pour dégager tout les débris, mais en creusant à coté on pourrait parvenir au sous sol et voir s'il y a des survivants. Mcgee regardait Ducky emmener le corps à la morgue et commençait à s'inquiéter mais il savait au fond de lui que Gibbs ferait son possible pour les retrouver vivants

Mcgee : Patron, on pourrait demander à Jacey

Soudain Gibbs se souvint de la conversation qu'il avait eu avec elle le matin même

Gibbs : Non on peut se débrouiller sans elle

Mcgee était étonné mais ne discuta pas la décision de son patron

Les sous sols. 11h52

Ziva : Je t'aime Tony

Ce dernier n'en revenait pas, il ne savait pas quoi dire, il tenait à elle plus qu'il ne le devrait, beaucoup plus. Mais il ne pouvait rien dire même si il le voulait. Ziva l'aimait, lui après tout ce qu'il avait fait, tous ses mensonges et pourtant elle l'aime. Ziva se leva et se dirigea vers le fond de leur prison qui n'était pas très grande, elle boitait mais elle voulait pleurer et ne pouvait pas le faire devant lui pas après ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Tony quant à lui voulait lui parler il était enfin décidé

Tony : Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit avant ?

Ziva : Je ne pouvais pas

Tony, en s'approchant : Et pourquoi ?

Ziva : Au tout début quand j'ai commencé à me rendre compte que je tenais à toi plus que je ne le devais tu étais avec Jeanne, ensuite elle est partie et tu semblais bouleversé je ne pouvais pas te le dire. Je préfère être ta coéquipière que rien du tout et puis Jacey m'a fait comprendre que je t'aime et j'ai peur

Tony se tenait juste derrière elle, elle le sentait mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il voit ses joues trempées de larmes. Il prit ses épaules dans ses mains et approcha son visage de ses cheveux

Ziva se disait qu'elle ne devait pas se retourner mais elle ne put s'en empêcher

Tony : Tu aurais du me le dire

Il prit son visage dans ses mains et l'approcha du sien. Il voulait qu'elle s'approche elle aussi, ce qu'elle fit, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et commença le baiser qu'elle avait tant attendu. Ce baiser était si parfait que des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues puis sur les mains de Tony sans qu'elle ne s'en rende Compte. Tony sentit les larmes de Ziva mais il ne voulait pas interrompre ce baiser si passionné, il essuya ses larmes avec ses pouces. Après leur baiser si désiré, il l'a prit dans ses bras, il ne voulait pas le lâcher, jamais

Voix : Dinozzo

Gibbs, cette voix là ils l'auraient reconnue entre mille. Ils étaient obligés de se séparer

Tony : On est là patron

Gibbs : Vous allez bien ?

Tony : Ziva est blessée mais ça va aller

Gibbs : On arrive, tenez bon

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux sortis de leur cachot. Mcgee emmena Ziva à l'ambulance pour qu'elle soigne sa cheville. Quand elle fut installé elle jeta un coup d'œil à Tony et celui-ci fit de même, leur regard ne pouvait plus se détacher l'un de l'autre mais Gibbs les ramena à la réalité.


	13. l'amour en sous sol 2

Tony : Ziva est blessée mais ça va aller

Gibbs : On arrive, tenez bon

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux sortis de leur cachot. Mcgee emmena Ziva à l'ambulance pour qu'elle soigne sa cheville. Quand elle fut installé elle jeta un coup d'œil à Tony et celui-ci fit de même, leur regard ne pouvait plus se détacher l'un de l'autre mais Gibbs les ramena à la réalité.


	14. Tony et Ziva

Trois jours s'étaient écoulé depuis leur baiser mais ni Tony ni Ziva n'osaient parler à l'autre, ils s'évitaient même au NCIS. Ce jour là Jacey était venu après sa journée d'école et elle avait décidé de parler à Tony car elle savait ce qui s'était passé

Jacey : Ziva n'est pas là Tony ?

Tony : Non elle est à la cafétéria

Jacey : Pourquoi vous vous évitez ?

Tony : Qu'est ce que tu racontes on ne s'évite pas

Jacey : Depuis votre baiser dans les sous sol du chantier vous ne vous parlez plus. Et non Ziva ne m'a rien dit. Mais je trouve que c'est dommage, je suis sure que ça aurait pu marcher entre vous mais bon c'est vous qui décidez

Tony : Dis-moi Gibbs est au courant ?

Jacey : Non mais de toute façon ça n'a plus d'importance puisqu'il n'y a rien entre vous deux

Tony : Tu as raison

Ziva partit vers 19h30 à la fin de la soirée il ne resta que Tony qui avait pris la décision d'aller parler à Ziva, il ne savait pas quoi lui dire mais il devait lui parler, il devait lui dire qu'il voulait avoir une chance. Sur le trajet il réfléchissait à ce qu'il pourrait bien lui dire, c'était la première fois qu'il se trouvait dans ce genre de situation

Il arriva en bas de chez elle, il monta les marches quatre à quatre trop impatient pour attendre l'ascenseur. Il frappa, elle ouvrit. Tout ce qu'il avait prévu de lui dire s'envola, il franchit le seuil de la porte, mit sa main dans les cheveux de Ziva et l'embrassa, Ziva ne le repoussa pas, au contraire elle mit sa main derrière sa nuque et son autre main sur sa joue. Ce baiser fut plus court que le premier mais tout aussi passionné

Tony : Je veux avoir une chance avec toi Ziva, je t'aime

Ziva : Moi aussi je t'aime

Elle le fit entrer et le conduisit à sa chambre tout en l'embrassant. Ils passèrent tout les deux la plus belle nuit de leur vie, ils restèrent toute la nuit dans les bras de l'autre, ils ne voulaient pas que ce moment s'arrête

Ziva : Qu'est ce qu'on va faire Tony ? Avec Gibbs

Tony : Il ne faut pas lui dire pour le moment en tout cas, on va être prudents et discret

Ziva : Tu es sur que c'est ce que tu veux ?

Tony : Certain, je veux être avec toi, j'aurais du m'en rendre compte avant

Ziva en se blottissant contre lui : Mieux vaut tard que jamais. Tu sais tu es la première personne à qui je dis que je l'aime

Tony : C'est vrai ?

Ziva : Oui, en général quand je me lis à quelqu'un je fais en sorte que cette personne ne sache jamais ce que je ressens, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais avec toi je sens que je peux être sincère. Ca me fait peur

Tony : A moi aussi, j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur

Ziva : Ni toi ni moi ne sommes très doué dans ce genre de relation

Tony : Il va falloir faire des efforts

Ziva : Tu ne regrettes rien, je veux dire toi et moi ?

Tony : Jamais je ne regretterais d'être avec toi, je te l'ai dit je t'aime

Ziva : Je t'aime aussi

Tony : Au fait Jacey est au courant

Ziva : Oui je sais mais je crois qu'on peut lui faire confiance elle ne dira rien à Gibbs

Tony : Je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'aller au boulot sinon Gibbs va nous tuer

Ziva : Ouais, juste une chose

Tony : Quoi ?

Ziva : Promets-moi que ce n'est pas un rêve

Pour toute réponse Tony se pencha au dessus de sa belle et lui déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres il s'approcha de son oreille et lui murmura doucement « je te le promets ». Ziva souri, elle l'aimait et c'était réciproque. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait se lever et aller travailler en sachant que si jamais elle avait besoin il serait là même si elle lui en fait voir de toutes les couleurs


	15. leur histoire

Quelques jours plus tard, la relation entre Tony et Ziva était au beau fixe ils sortaient, discutaient et se découvraient. Ils étaient heureux et avaient pris l'habitude de se dévoiler un secret par jour chacun leur tour ce soir là c'était au tour de Tony

Tony : Vas y pose moi une question

Ziva : D'accord, laisse-moi réfléchir une minute. Je sais pourquoi as-tu eu autant de mal avec le prénom de Jacey, c'est vrai tu l'appelais tout le temps Jessica

Tony : Je me disais bien que je devrais te le dire un jour

Ziva : Si tu ne veux pas ce n'est pas grave je peux trouver autre chose

Tony : Non je ne veux rien te cacher. A l'université j'avais un petite amie elle s'appelait Lindsey je n'étais pas vraiment amoureux d'elle mais on s'entendait bien un jour elle m'a appris qu'elle était enceinte, au début j'ai eu peur mais elle voulait le garder alors j'ai décidé de l'aider comme je le pouvais

Ziva : Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Tony : Elle était enceinte de quatre mois quand elle a fait une fausse couche

Ziva : Je suis désolé

Tony : Comme on ne savait pas si ce serait une fille ou un garçon on avait choisit Michael ou Jessica

Ziva : Je vois

Tony : C'est pour ça qu'au début quand j'entendais son prénom je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'y repenser

Ziva s'en voulait de lui avoir rappelé de mauvais souvenir mais Tony voulut la rassurer

Tony : Je suis content de t'en avoir parlé ça soulage

Ziva : Je n'aurais pas du te demander ça

Ziva s'était levée, Tony ne voulait pas qu'il y ai de malentendu entre eux alors il se leva à son tour, s'approcha d'elle et la pris dans ses bras

Tony : Tu ne pouvais pas savoir et puis ça fait longtemps c'est vrai que parfois je me demande où j'en serais si ce bébé avait survécu mais je ne regrette pas ma vie surtout depuis que tu y es entrée, je suis heureux Ziva et c'est grâce à toi-même si notre histoire n'est pas très facile à vivre avec le travail qu'on a moi ça me convient parce que c'est avec toi

Ziva : Moi aussi ça me convient et je suis plus qu'heureuse je suis comblée

Leur relation n'était connue que de Jacey pour le moment mais ça leur suffisait, ils faisaient en sorte que personne ne doute de quoi que ce soit, pour cela ils faisaient semblant de disputer au travail (même si parfois ils le faisaient sans faire semblant), ils n'arrivaient jamais ensemble, repartaient séparément enfin bref ils étaient aussi prudents que possible car ils voulaient que leur histoire dure le plus longtemps possible.

Mais ils se fichaient de ces petits inconvénients, ils étaient heureux


	16. L'oncle

_**Chez Gibbs**_

Gibbs : Au fait Jacey, tu avais raison Ziva va beaucoup mieux. Je suppose que tu ne veux toujours rien me dire sur ce qui lui est arrivé

Jacey : désolé mais j'ai promis de ne rien dire mais ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas quelque chose de grave

Quelqu'un frappa

Jacey : J'y vais

Jacey alla ouvrir et vit madame Chatmann sur le seuil de la porte

Jacey : Gibbs !!

Gibbs : J'arrive. Bonjours madame Chatmann, je suppose que vous venez nous faire une petite visite pour voir si tout va bien

Mme C : En partie oui

L'assistante sociale fit le tour de la maison, elle n'eut rien à redire

Mme C : Félicitation agent Gibbs vous vous débrouillez très bien et Jacey à de très bonnes notes en classe c'est très bien. Jacey tu peux nous laissez une minute

Jacey : Bien sur

Jacey alla dans sa chambre

Mme C : Ecoutez agent Gibbs, un oncle de Jacey s'est manifesté et il voudrait la récupérer. Il a eu du mal à la retrouver car son identité a été changée après la mort de sa famille mais il a une copie de son certificat de naissance. De plus il nous a parlé de ses parents. Il s'appelle Dennis Phillips

Gibbs : Vous êtes sure que c'est son oncle ?

Mme C : Tous nous laisse le penser et si le juge en décide ainsi Jacey devra aller vivre chez lui

Sur ces mots elle s'en alla

Jacey : Je ne veux pas y aller Gibbs, si j'y vais il se servira de moi et ça se passera très mal

Elle serra Gibbs dans ses bras et se mit à pleurer en silence

Gibbs : Si le juge le décide on n'aura pas le choix

Jacey : Mais je ne me rappelle pas avoir eu un oncle

Gibbs : Assieds toi, écoutes tu avais cinq ans, c'est normal que tu ne te souviennes pas de tout mais si tu veux on demandera au juge de faire un test ADN Abby fera ça en temps record

Jacey ; D'accord

Gibbs : Reste là je reviens

Il alla dans la salle de bain, prit un coton tige et retourna voir Jacey

Gibbs : Tu sais comment faire ?

Jacey : Oui

Vingt minutes plus tard Gibbs arriva au NCIS, tous ces agents étaient déjà là et il ne se doutait pas du tout de ce qui se passaient entre Tony et Ziva

Gibbs : Dinozzo

Tony : Oui patron ?

Gibbs : Trouve-moi tout ce que tu peux sur un certain Dennis Phillips

Tony : Qui est ce ?

Gibbs : A toi de me le dire. Mcgee, demandez à Fornell l'accès aux dossiers que Jacey à aider à boucler pour voir si il y a un lien avec Phillips

Mcgee : Entendu

Gibbs : Ziva, étudiez le dossier de ses parents de fond en comble je veux tout savoir, tout

Sur ces mots Gibbs se dirigea vers le laboratoire d'Abby. Les trois regardèrent leur patron avec inquiétude

Ziva : Qu'est ce qui lui prend ?

Tony : Je n'en sais rien. Il y a peut être un problème avec Jacey

Ziva : On ferait mieux de faire ce qu'il a dit sinon ça va barder

Mcgee qui venait de raccrocher : Fornell va m'envoyer par mails les dossiers d'enquête il y en a quatorze

Ziva : Pas mal

Mcgee : Les criminels ont tous été arrêtés. Je vais vérifier s'il n'y a pas de lien avec Phillips

_**Au labo**_

Gibbs : Abby !

Abby : Oui Gibbs ?

Gibbs sortit le coton tige de sa poche et le donna à Abby

Gibbs : c'est l'ADN de Jacey, j'aimerais savoir s'il correspond à l'ADN de quelqu'un dans nos fichiers

Abby : Ca va prendre du temps

Gibbs : Je sais mais fait vite

Abby : Entendu

A la fin de la journée Gibbs devait aller chercher Jacey à l'école mais ses agents devaient lui parler

Mcgee : Patron, il n'y a aucun lien entre Dennis Phillips et les enquêtes fédérales

Ziva : j'ai découvert que la mère de Jacey avait un frère qui s'appelle Dennis Phillips, donc cet homme est…

Gibbs : Son oncle

Tony : Ce type est un vrai fantôme on n'a pas de trace de lui depuis ces 6 dernières années

Abby arriva en courant

Abby : Gibbs on a un problème, j'ai cherché des similitudes comme tu me l'as demandé et il se trouve que…

Gibbs : Elle a un oncle

Abby : Comment tu le sais ? Bon ce n'est pas ça le problème, le vrai problème c'est que l'ADN de cette personne a été retrouvé sur les lieux où sa famille a été tué. Donc…

Tony : Phillips était sur les lieux du crime

Ziva : Mais comme Jacey est le seul témoin cela fait de lui le suspect numéro un

Gibbs : Suivez-moi vite !

Les trois agents suivirent Gibbs, ils montèrent en voiture et foncèrent à l'école de Jacey. Arrivés sur les lieux, ils sortirent de la voiture et cherchèrent Jacey. Gibbs vit une de ses amie

Gibbs : Sonia tu sais où est Jacey ?

Sonia : Elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas aller chez son oncle alors elle est partie

Gibbs : Quand ?

Sonia : Il y a cinq minutes

Gibbs : Merci. Elle ne doit pas être loin, Mcgee allez voir le directeur. Vous deux avec moi

Ils retournèrent vers la sortie et là ils virent Jacey qui tentait de résister à un homme, Dennis Phillips

Gibbs : Jacey !

Jacey : Gibbs : Aide-moi

Gibbs voulut les rattraper mais trop tard ils étaient dans la voiture et s'éloignèrent loin d'eux


	17. L'enlèvement

De retour au NCIS Gibbs appela Fornell et madame Chatmann, il devait leur parler à tout les deux. Une demi-heure plus tard ils arrivèrent

Fornell : Qu'est ce qui se passe Gibbs ?

Gibbs : Jacey a disparu, je croyais que vous deviez la surveiller

Fornell : C'est le cas mais là on a rien put faire

Mme C : De quoi vous parlez ?

Fornell : Jacey est sous protection du FBI

Mme C : Pourquoi ne suis-je pas au courant ?

Fornell : Parce qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle attire l'attention

Mcgee : Patron, j'ai reçu un email venant d'un ordinateur de l'école de Jacey de sa part

Gibbs : Lisez le Mcgee

Mcgee : Chère équipe du NCIS

Je ne veux pas vous causer d'ennuis, ni vous mettre en danger alors je pars après l'école. Cet homme, j'ai menti je suis désolé, je sais que c'est mon oncle mais je sais aussi qu'il se servira de moi alors je n'irais pas chez lui. Je ne sais pas où je vais aller, je crois que je vais rentrer dans ma maison. Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer exactement mais si je reste il vous fera du mal et ça je ne veux pas, je ne veux plus être toute seule sans qu'on me demande mon avis alors cette fois je vais me retrouver seule mais c'est moi qui l'aurais décidé. Je pars c'est mieux pour vous tous

Jacey

Ziva : Pourquoi a-t-elle écrit ça ? Et pourquoi veut-elle partir ?

Tony : Je ne sais pas elle a peut être peur de son oncle

Gibbs : En tout cas on sait maintenant qu'elle ne c'est pas enfuie elle a été enlevée

Tony : Il faut la retrouver

Gibbs à Madame C : Son oncle vous a donné une adresse ?

Mme C : Oui mais il n'avait rien de suspect

Gibbs : Alors expliquez-moi comment son ADN a pu se retrouver sur les lieux du meurtre de sa famille

L'assistante sociale ne sut quoi répondre, elle donna l'adresse à Gibbs qui la donna à Tony et Ziva. Ils dirigèrent vers le domicile de Phillips

Tony : Je peux te confier un secret ?

Ziva : bien sur

Tony : J'ai un peu peur pour Gibbs

Ziva : Comment ça ?

Tony : Tu as bien vu comment il réagit à chaque fois qu'une affaire le touche de trop près. Il s'est beaucoup attaché à Jacey comme nous tous mais lui c'est différent il y tient encore plus que nous

Ziva se rapprocha de lui et lui prit la main

Ziva : Ne t'inquiète pas on sera là pour lui, on fera attention à ce qu'il ne dérape pas

Elle posa sa tête contre son torse et il lui posa un baiser sur son front

Tony : Je suis content que tu sois là

Ziva : Moi aussi

Ils cherchèrent des indices dans l'appartement de l'oncle de Jacey, ils ne trouvèrent pas grand-chose

Ziva : Tony, tu peux venir je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose

Tony en arrivant : Quoi donc ?

Ziva : Un dossier sur Selena, on ferait mieux de le montrer à Gibbs

_**De retour au NCIS**_

Tony : Patron on a trouvé quelque chose

Gibbs : Quoi ?

Ziva : Un dossier, quelque mois avant la mort de sa famille, Jacey a suivi une thérapie, son oncle était son médecin, elle disait des choses horrible et ses parents avaient peur qu'elle ne devienne folle, un jour son oncle a écrit que Jacey avait prédit un accident de voiture qui s'est produits trois heures plus tard. Il y a une cassette vidéo

Gibbs : passez là

Mcgee alluma l'écran et passa la vidéo

_L'oncle : Alors Selena tu vas bien aujourd'hui ?_

_Jacey à cinq ans environ : Oui ça va, j'ai encore vu des choses horribles ce matin_

_L'oncle : Quoi donc ?_

_Jacey : …_

_L'oncle : Selena ?_

_Jacey : Si je te le dis tu vas devenir méchant_

_L'oncle : Mais non c'est promis_

_Jacey : Maman dit qu'une promesse ne doit pas être faite si on ne va pas la tenir_

_L'oncle : Selena, dis moi ce que tu as vu_

_Jacey : Un monsieur va avoir un accident et il ne va pas se réveiller après_

Tony : Quelques heures plus tard un homme a eu un accident de voiture et il est mort sur le coup. Deux mois plus tard son oncle écrit que Selena donc Jacey prévoit des événements dans l'avenir, il a demandé à ses parents si il pouvait se servir de ses dons mais ils ont refusés

Fornell : Pourquoi avoir tué les autres enfants ? Et pourquoi n'a-t-il pas emmené Jacey ?

Tony : Le dossier dit que les parents on fait croire qu'ils avaient abandonné Jacey pour la protéger de son oncle il ne dit pas pourquoi il a tué les autres enfants

Soudain Gibbs se leva

Tony : Tu vas où patron ?

Gibbs : Je sais où elle est

Ziva et Tony se regardèrent et se levèrent en même temps et rejoignirent Gibbs dans l'ascenseur

Gibbs : Que faites-vous ?

Tony : On viens avec toi et cette fois tu n'as rien a dire


	18. Retour vers le passé

_**Une maison, quelque part**_

L'oncle : Tu sais où on est Selena ?

Jacey : Je ne m'appelle plus comme ça

L'oncle : Alors ?

Jacey : On est dans mon ancienne maison

L'oncle : Exact. Et on va y vivre maintenant

Jacey : Mais moi je ne veux pas, je veux rentrer chez moi

L'oncle : Mais tu es chez toi

Jacey : Non plus depuis que vous avez tué ma famille, je n'ai pas oublié que j'avais un oncle et même que j'avais suivi une thérapie. Vous saviez ce que je faisais et vous vouliez vous servir de moi mais comme mes parents ont refusé vous êtes venus un soir vous avez d'abord tué ma sœur Emma puis mes frères Jamie et Andy pour les faire parler mais comme ils ne disaient rien vous les avez tué aussi, vous ne saviez pas que j'étais là c'est pour ça que vous ne m'avez pas emmené, et je vous ai vu mais à ce moment là je ne savais pas que c'était vous

L'oncle : Je n'avais pas le choix, ils ne voulaient pas se servir de ta prescience

Jacey : Ils voulaient me protéger de vous c'est tout

L'oncle : Selena

Jacey : Non moi c'est Jacey et je resterais pas ici ils vont venir me chercher

_**Au même moment à l'extérieur**_

Gibbs sortit de la voiture

Tony : On est où ?

Gibbs : Chez la famille de Jacey

Gibbs se dirigea vers la maison

Ziva à Tony : Tu crois que ça va aller ?

Tony : Je n'en sais rien… Euh patron tu ferais peut-être mieux de rester ici c'est vrai on ne sait jamais si il t'arrive quelque chose Jacey sera vraiment toute seule

Gibbs : Elle a besoin de moi

Tony : Ne t'en fais pas Ziva et moi on va la ramener

Pour la première fois de sa vie Gibbs resta à l'écart pendant que ses agents allaient chercher Jacey. Ils entrèrent dans la maison

Tony : Tu fouilles le rez de chausssé, je vais à l'étage

Ziva : Ok, fais attention

Tony fouilla l'étage sans succès, Ziva eut plus de chance

L'oncle : Qui est ce qui va venir te chercher ?

Ziva en pointant son arme sur lui : Moi, relâchez là

L'oncle : Pas question, Selena est ma nièce elle doit rester avec moi

Ziva : Elle s'appelle Jacey et elle n'en a pas envie

L'oncle tenait Jacey fermement par le bras et il ne voulait vraiment pas la lâcher, Tony arriva en pointant son arme sur lui

Tony : Qu'est ce que vous allez faire ? On est deux et vous êtes seul alors laissez là partir

L'oncle : Vous ne comprenez rien je suis sur que vous ne savez même pas qui elle est réellement

Jacey : Si ils le savent, je leur ai dit, alors oui ils sont au courant que j'ai un don de voyance

L'oncle : Alors je comprends maintenant vous voulez vous servir d'elle et de ses visions, vous la voulez pour vous tout seul

Tony : On est pas comme vous, ce n'est encore qu'une enfant, elle n'a même pas onze ans, elle a le droit de vivre comme tout le monde si elle veut nous avertir de quelque chose elle le fait mais on ne lui demande pas

Jacey qui tentait de se libérer de l'emprise de Phillips parvint enfin à se dégager, il sortit son arme et appuya sur la détente en même temps que Tony et Ziva

_**A l'extérieur**_

Gibbs qui avait entendu les coups de feu commençait à avoir peur, il se dirigea vers la maison quand il vit sortir Jacey en compagnie de ses deux agents Jacey se dirigea vers lui et lui sauta dans les bras

Gibbs : Et Phillips ?

Tony : Il est mort

Jacey : Je n'aime pas cette endroit on peut s'en aller ?

Gibbs : D'accord. Dinozzo, David bon travail. (Il ajouta tout bas). Merci


	19. Une promesse à tenir

_**Appartement de Tony**_

Ziva : Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit Gibbs après que Phillips soit mort quand j'ai reconduit Jacey à la voiture ?

Tony : Tu ne vas pas me croire

Ziva se rapprochant de lui : Vas y dis le moi

Tony prit Ziva dans ses bras : Il va demander à Jacey si elle veut bien qu'il l'adopte

Ziva : Tu es sérieux ?

Tony : Oui

_**Flash back, quelques heures plus tôt**_

Gibbs : Merci Gibbs de me l'avoir ramenée

Tony : De rien patron, qu'est ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

Gibbs : Lui demander si elle veut bien que je l'adopte

_**Fin flash back**_

Tony : Quand il m'a dit ça je ne savais plus quoi dire

Ziva : Tu m'étonnes

Après un long silence

Ziva : j'ai eu peur ru sais, quand il y a eu les coups de feux, j'ai cru que…

Tony : Eh arrêtes de penser à ça je vais très bien je n'ai même pas un égratignure, d'accord ?

Ziva : D'accord

_**Chez Gibbs**_

Cela faisait bientôt deux heures qu'ils étaient rentrés et Jacey n'avaient pas dit un mot

Gibbs : Dis moi Jacey, qu'est ce que tu veux faire maintenant ?

Jacey : Comment ça ?

Gibbs : Dans ton message tu as dis que tu voulais partir pour nous protéger, alors que vas-tu faire ?

Jacey : Je ne sais pas, j'ai peur tu sais, si ma famille est morte c'est parce que je suis ce que je suis, si je m'en vais toi et les autres vous ne serez plus en danger

Gibbs : Tu sais ce sont nous les adultes et toi tu n'es qu'une enfant, c'est à moi de te protéger et pas l'inverse

Jacey se mit à pleurer, Gibbs s'approcha d'elle et tenta de la consoler

Gibbs : Calme toi

Elle se calma

Gibbs : Tu veux vraiment partir d'ici ?

Jacey : Non

Gibbs : Tant mieux parce que moi je veux que tu restes

Jacey : C'est vrai ?

Gibbs : Oui c'est rai. J'ai bien réfléchi et si tu veux j'aimerais t'adopter et même si tu ne veux pas je te promets de faire en sorte que tu restes toujours ici

Jacey : Je…

Gibbs : Non ne dis rien je veux que toi aussi tu réfléchisses, tu prends tout ton temps et quand tu auras ta réponse dis la moi

Gibbs s'éloigna

Jacey : je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir, je ne veux plus être toute seule et je veux une vrai famille je veux que ce soit toi ma famille

Gibbs : Tu es sure ?

Jacey hocha positivement la tête et courut enlacer Gibbs

Gibbs : Ne t'inquiètes pas je tiendrais ma promesse

Jacey : j'en suis sure

Gibbs : C'est ton sixième sen qui te le dit ?

Jacey : Non c'est juste que j'ai confiance en toi

Jacey alla se coucher, elle était exténuée après sa journée mais elle savait qu'elle n'était plus toute seule et que Gibbs ferait en sorte qu'elle ne le soit plus jamais

Le lendemain chez Tony (c'était un samedi donc pas d'école en Amérique, ils ont de la chance)

Tony et Ziva venaient de se réveiller après la folle nuit qu'ils venaient de passer, ils s'aimaient et ils se le montraient, cela faisait près d'un mois qu'ils étaient ensemble et tout se passait bien. Soudain quelqu'un frappa à la porte, Tony alla ouvrir

Tony : Ziva va dans la chambre c'est Gibbs

Ziva fit ce qu'il dit, elle avait peur qu'il découvre tout et que tout s'arrête

Gibbs : Jacey entre. Voila Tony j'ai besoin que tu l'a garde jusqu'à cet après midi, il faut que je parle à son assistante sociale, j'ai une promesse à tenir

Tony : Pas de problème, vas-y installe toi

Jacey : Merci Tony, au revoir Gibbs

Gibbs : Au revoir Jacey

Gibbs sortit en laissant Jacey et les deux amants du NCIS

Jacey : Tu peux venir Ziva ce n'est que moi

Ziva sortit, elle avait entendu la conversation qui venait de se dérouler

Ziva : Est-ce que Gibbs t'a parlé hier ?

Jacey : Oui, je suis contente qu'il veuille bien de moi comme fille même si je sais qu'il en a déjà une qui est morte il y a des années, mais je suis quand même heureuse

Tony : C'est lui qui t'a parlé de Kelly ?

Jacey : Non j'ai su quand je l'ai vu mais je ne veux pas la remplacer de toute je ne le pourrais pas je veux juste une famille. Au fait pourquoi vous ne dites rien à Gibbs vous savez je suis sure qu'il comprendrait

Tony : Tu veux rire ? Avant j'avais une coéquipière qui sortait avec un agent, quand Gibbs l'a découvert il les a fait muter en Alaska et à des postes différent.

Jacey : Gibbs sera au courant un jour ou l'autre, vous vous en douter alors pourquoi pas maintenant ?

Ziva : Parce que on ne veut pas se séparer

Jacey : Vous savez si vous vous aimez vraiment ce n'est pas une mutation qui fera que vous ne vous aimerez plus, et puis si vous vous aimez vraiment vous n'avez pas le droit d'avoir peur de ne plus être capable de vous aimer

Tony : Une minute, tu es sure d'être une enfant ?

Jacey en souriant : c'est ce que dit mon certificat de naissance

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à discuter.

Pendant ce temps Gibbs était au bureau de Madame Chatmann

Mme C : Je suis contente que Jacey aie été retrouvée saine et sauve. Que voulez vous faire ?

Gibbs : Je veux la garder avec moi

Mme C : Mais elle ne veut plus

Gibbs : Elle a changé d'avis, et autre chose je lui ai demandé si elle voulait bien que je l'adopte et elle a dit oui. Il faut que vous m'aidiez à tenir ma promesse


	20. L'adoption

Mme C : Agent Gibbs c'est une chose de devenir la famille d'accueil d'un enfant mais c'est autre chose de demander l'adoption

Gibbs : J'aime Jacey et même si je la connais depuis peu je la considère déjà comme ma propre fille. Je sais que ce sera long mais je veux qu'elle soit ma fille pour de bon

Mme C : Entendu, voici le formulaire à remplir, je devrais revenir chez vous faire un rapport et un date de rendez vous vous sera donner pour l'entretien avec le juge

Gibbs : D'accord merci

Gibbs repartit chez lui, il avait appelé Tony pour lui demander de la ramener. Il était heureux pour la première fois depuis des années, il adorait Jacey mais il avait quand même peur de la perdre elle aussi.

Arrivé chez lui Gibbs vit que Jacey et Tony étaient déjà là. Tony attendit que Gibbs soit avec elle puis il retourna voir sa Ziva qui l'attendait chez lui

Jacey : Alors Gibbs qu'est ce qu'elle a dit ?

Gibbs : Que se serait sans doute long si le juge accepte

Jacey : Il va accepter je l'ai vu mais ce ne sera pas avant cinq mois

Gibbs : Cinq mois ce n'est pas si long que ça

Jacey : Quand même

Gibbs : Il faut être patient dans cinq mois on sera une vraie famille

Bien que la journée ne fut pas très fatigante, Jacey s'endormit sur le canapé, Gibbs la raccompagna dans sa chambre et la posa sur le lit

Jacey à moitié endormie : Bonne nuit papa

« Papa », ce mot Gibbs ne l'avait pas entendue depuis plus de quinze ans et ça le rendait heureux, il se rendait compte qu'il avait une autre chance d'avoir une famille à aimer et cette petite fille avait besoin de tout l'amour qu'on pouvait lui apporter. Papa, ce mot il était heureux que ce soit Jacey qui l'ai prononcé

_**Quatre mois plus tard**_

C'était le matin tout se déroulait pour le mieux pour tout le monde, Tony et Ziva venaient d'emménager ensemble sans le dire à personne et Ziva sous louait son appartement pour continuer d'y faire parvenir son courrier pour éviter les soupçons, ils étaient si heureux tout les deux et leur amour ne changeait pas où plutôt oui il changeait, il grandissait. Gibbs quant-à lui adorait sa vie avec Jacey. Elle ne l'avait appelé « papa » qu'une seule fois et elle ne s'en souvenait pas sinon elle l'appelait Gibbs devant lui mais à l'école elle parlait de lui en disant son père elle aussi adorait sa vie avec Gibbs. Ce matin là tout était comme tout les autres sauf que juste avant de partir pour l'école Gibbs reçut un coup de téléphone

Gibbs : Gibbs

C'était madame Chatmann

_Mme C : Agents Gibbs bonjours voila le juge a eu une annulation et il peut vous recevoir aujourd'hui si vous voulez mais vous devez venir avec Jacey_

Gibbs : Entendu

Jacey : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Gibbs : C'est ton assistante sociale, le juge peut nous recevoir aujourd'hui. Qu'est ce que tu en dis ?

Jacey : Moi ça me va et toi ?

Gibbs : Ca me va aussi

Gibbs avait prévenu le travail qu'il ne viendrait pas ce matin arrivé au tribunal que ce soit Gibbs ou Jacey ils étaient tous les deux nerveux

Dix minutes plus tard le juge les fit entrer dans son bureau

Le juge : Bonjour, j'ai lu votre dossier et il est encourageant c'est pourquoi je vous ai dit de venir aujourd'hui Jacey n'a plus de famille et vous vous proposez de devenir son père adoptif c'est exact ?

Gibbs : Oui en effet

Le juge : Et toi Jacey, tu es d'accord ?

Jacey : Oui

Le juge : Bon dans ce cas monsieur Gibbs signez ce documents

Gibbs prit le formulaire et le signa

Le juge : Bien désormais tu seras Jacey Gibbs

Désolé c'est rapide mais c'est trop dur pour moi alors mille excuses


	21. Impossible

Tony venait d'arriver au NCIS, Ziva était encore chez eux car il faisait en sorte de se trouver des excuses pour arriver en retard sans éveiller les soupçons

Une demi heure plus tard Ziva arriva, pour ne pas que Gibbs s'aperçoive de qui que ce soit d'autres Tony commença à lui lancer des pics

Tony : Alors Ziva, on a eu une panne d'oreillés ?

Ziva : j'ignorais qu'on était marié Tony

Tony : C'est juste que tu arrives souvent en retard ces dernier temps, est ce que par hasard un homme serait derrière tout ça ?

Ziva : Ca ne te regarde pas

Ils se disputaient cela se voyait dans leurs paroles mais la façon qu'ils avaient de se regarder disait tout autre chose, leurs yeux disaient « content de te revoir. Même si on s'est quitté il ya une demi heure tu m'as manqué ». A chaque fois qu'ils se disputaient pour de faux ils faisaient en sortes de se rejoindre dans un endroit désert pour s'excuser de s'être montré odieux, ils le firent cette fois aussi, ils avaient décidé de se rejoindre dans le parking des locaux car il n'y aurait sans doute personne à cette heure ci. Mais cette fois là avant d'aller au parking Tony remarqua le regard de Gibbs qui était très soupçonneux et qui le fixait sans cesse

Quand il arriva au parking Ziva remarqua que Tony était perturbé

Ziva s'approchant de lui : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Tony : Je crois que Gibbs se doute de quelque chose

Ziva : Comment ça ?

Tony : Je l'ai vu dans son regard

Ziva allait partir

Tony la retenant par le bras : Attends où tu vas ?

Ziva : Tu te rappelles de ce qu'on a décidé s'il l'apprenait, on devait arrêter

Tony : Je sais mais pas comme ça je ne veux pas

Ziva : Alors comment.

Tony : Offrons nous un dernier weekend on est vendredi, de ce soir à lundi matin, tout les deux sans personne, un dernier moment d'accord ?

Ziva : D'accord

Il l'a pris dans ses bras et lui dit à quel point il l'aimait

Ce weekend se passa merveilleusement bien, ils ne se lâchaient pas, ne parlaient pas du fait qu'ils devraient bientôt se séparer, ils sortaient, dinaient et passaient les nuits dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Bref tout allait bien, un vrai rêve jusqu'à la nuit du dimanche au lundi. Tony dormait mais à ses côtés Ziva ne trouvait pas le sommeil, elle pleurait, elle l'aimait de tout son cœur mais ils devaient se séparer. Elle ne voulait plus rester ou plutôt oui elle voulait rester mais elle ne voulait pas à avoir à le regarder dans les yeux quand elle devrait partir. Alors elle se leva, s'habilla et sortit, Tony l'entendit, se leva, s'habilla à toute vitesse et partit à sa suite, il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte. Il dévala les marches à toutes allure, une fois dehors il la chercha du regard, il n'eut pas à la chercher longtemps, elle était là assise contre un mur et elle pleurait. Il s'approcha et s'assit à côté d'elle

Ziva : Je suis pitoyable

Tony : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Ziva : J'ai vécu jusque là en laissant mes émotions de côté et en acceptant les décisions qui étaient prises, je ne me reconnais plus avant j'étais froide et distante et maintenant je ne peux même pas te quitter sans pleurer

Tony : Dans ce cas moi aussi je suis pitoyable

Ziva le regarda avec étonnement

Tony : C'est vrai on avait un accord et pourtant dès que j'ai vu que tu n'étais plus avec moi je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de te suivre

Ziva : Je sais que ce n'est pas raisonnable mais… Je ne veux pas qu'on arrête, je t'aime Tony, De tout mon cœur

Tony se leva lui fit face et lui tendit la main

Tony : Moi aussi je t'aime et je veux continuer à vivre avec toi. On trouvera une solution pour Gibbs

Ziva lui prit la main et le serra dans ses bras. Ils rentrèrent chez eux, et commencèrent à réfléchir à un plan


	22. Le plan

Cela faisait près d'une semaine que Tony et Ziva s'étaient presque séparé mais à présent tout allait bien ils étaient prudents car leur peur que Gibbs soit au courant était très grande. Ce jour là Ziva devait aller voir Abby

Ziva : Ca va Abby ?

Abby : Oui et toi ?

Ziva : Ca va, tu as l'air bizarre

Abby : Je me demandais juste depuis combien de temps toi et Tony vous vous fréquentez

Ziva surprise : Comment le sais tu ?

Abby : Je vous ai entendu l'autre jour dans le parking, alors depuis quand ?

Ziva : Ca fait un peu plus de cinq mois. Tu l'as dis à quelqu'un ?

Abby : Non mais je veux tout savoir

Ziva lui raconta tout, les sous sol du chantier, leurs rendez vous secret, son emménagement chez Tony et leur presque rupture

Ziva : On ne peut pas se séparer, on a essayé mais c'est impossible

Abby : Vous êtes mignon tout les deux. Ne t'inquiète pas je ne dirais rien mais il faut trouver une solution pour Gibbs ce serait dommage que vous arrêtiez de travailler ici

Ziva : On essaie mais ce n'est pas facile. Mais je te promets que dès qu'on a trouvé une solution je te l'a dit

Abby : Super

Ce soir là Ziva raconta à Tony sa discussion avec Abby et celui-ci ne parut pas inquiet

Tony : Abby ne dira rien mais je m'inquiète quand même de la réaction de Gibbs

Ziva : Depuis qu'il a Jacey il est plus… Gentil, alors peut être qu'il sera moins en colère qu'on croit

Tony : Peut-être. Tu sais depuis hier je pense à quelque chose, une solution qui nous faciliterais tout et qui me rendrait très heureux

Quinze minutes plus tard

Tony : On est d'accord alors ? Tu parles à Abby et moi à Jacey

Ziva : Tu en es sur ?

Tony : Encor plus que tu ne peux te l'imaginer

Ziva : Alors d'accord

Tony appela chez Gibbs et heureusement ce fut Jacey qui répondit

Tony : Jacey, Gibbs n'est pas là ?

Jacey : il travaille sur son bateau, qu'est ce qu'il ya ?

Tony : Voila on a trouvé la solution pour rester ensemble mais on a besoin de toi

Jacey : Oui je sais ce que vous avez en tête

Tony : Comment ça se fait ?

Après un moment de silence

Tony : Ah oui j'oubliais c'est à toi que je parle, bon il faudrait que tu raconte tout à Gibbs

Jacey : Tu es fou, mon père va me tuer

Tony : Mais non voyons il t'adore

Jacey : Justement, j'aimerais que cela continue

Tony : S'il te plait

Jacey : Bon d'accord

Tony : Merci tu es un amour

Sur ces mots ils raccrochèrent et Gibbs remonta de la cave

Gibbs : C'était qui au téléphone ?

Jacey : Tony, il veut que je te parle et tu ne vas pas être content

Gibbs : Si c'est pour me dire que Tony et Ziva sortent ensemble je le sais déjà

Jacey : Oui, ça je sais que tu es au courant mais ca n'est pas de ça dont je voulais te parler

Gibbs : Alors quoi ?

Jacey craignait de le dire à son père, elle lui demanda de s'asseoir

Jacey : Si je ne te disais rien, demain tu verrais qu'ils ne sont pas au boulot ils sont dans un petit hôtel pas très loin d'ici

Gibbs : Et alors ?

Jacey : Comme ils se doutent que tu soupçonnes quelque chose, ils avaient peur que tu les sépare alors ils ont décidé de se marier

Gibbs : Quoi !!!

Jacey : Je te l'avais dit que tu ne serais pas content

Gibbs : Bon et où sont-ils ?

Jacey : Je ne dois pas te le dire avant que tu ai décidé de les soutenir. Abby est déjà avec eux, le mariage aura lieu demain matin, à la mairie, elle est un des témoins et ils voudraient que tu sois le second si tu accepte. Et ils veulent que ce soit toi qui préviennes les autres

Gibbs : S'ils te rappellent dis leur que c'est hors de question

Jacey : Ils s'aiment vraiment tu sais et que tu sois là ou pas ils vont se marier, Tony a même déjà fait sa lettre de démission

Le lendemain, alors que Jacey prenait son petit déjeuner Gibbs vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle

Jacey : Ils sont au Washington hôtel

Gibbs : Merci, aller prépare toi on va prévenir les autres

Jacey : J'y vais

Une heure plus tard Gibbs et sa fille ainsi que tous les proches des futurs mariés étaient là

Abby : Ils sont déjà à la mairie, ils vont être contents que vous soyez tous là

Ils arrivèrent à la mairie dix minutes plus tard, la cérémonie fut brève mais le couple était ravi que tout le monde soit là, ils s'aimaient et maintenant tout le monde était au courant, Gibbs avait longtemps hésité mais il avait décidé de leur accorder une chance. A la fin de la cérémonie Gibbs prit Tony à part

Gibbs : Jacey m'a dit que tu as préparé une lettre de démission. Avant de dire quoi que ce soit sache que je n'en veux pas à condition que vous restiez sérieux au travail

Tony : Ne t'inquiètes pas patron on ne va pas tout gâcher

Gibbs : Allez va voir ta femme

Tony obéit à son patron et retourna embrasser sa femme. Maintenant plus rien ne pourrait les séparer. Ce soir là alors qu'ils étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé ils se disaient que rien ne changerait à part le fait que Ziva doive désormais accoler Dinozzo à son nom de famille mais elle étai ravi et se souvint de sa demande en mariage

_**Flash back**_

Ziva : Alors c'est quoi ta solution ?

Tony : Et si on se mariait ?

Ziva : Quoi mais tu es fou on ne peut pas se marier

Tony : Et pourquoi pas, si on le fait personne ne pourra nous séparer. De plus je veux vivre avec toi pour toujours, je veux que rien nous empêche d'être heureux toi et moi. Je t'aime et tu le sais

Ziva : Moi aussi je t'aime Tony mais Gibbs ne voudra jamais

Tony : On le fait en cachette, on va à l'hôtel on dit à Jacey de lui parler et on d emande à Abby d'être notre témoin

Ziva : Tu le veux vraiment ?

Tony : Plus que tu ne peux te l'imaginer et toi ?

Ziva : Moi aussi je le veux

_**Fin flash back**_

Gibbs leur avait accordé quelques jours pour être tout les deux. Maintenant ils étaient heureux et leur amour durerait enfin selon Jacey


	23. épilogue

Deux ans plus tard

Jacey terminait sa deuxième année de lycée, c'était une très bonne élève, elle faisait toujours des prédictions pour le NCIS ou pour la police lorsque c'était nécéssaire. Trois mois après leur mariage Ziva annonça à Tony qu'elle était enceinte celui ci était ravi bien qu'un peu effrayé, il craignait de revivre ce qu'il avait vécu plusieurs années auparavent avec sa petite amie de l'université, il était très protecteur avec Ziva. Ils avaient tout les deux peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Quelques mois plus tard nacquit Tali une petite fille en parfaite santé. Gibbs quant à lui était heureux, il avait une fille qui l'appelait "papa" et il avait enfin terminé son bâteau.

Un an après la naissance de Tali et en deux ans Abby donna naissance à deux garçon Lucas est né le premier et onze mois plus tard se fut le tour de Donovan, leur père qui s'appelait Kevin les avait quitté peu de temps après la naissance de son second fils. Mais elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur tout ses amis

Un an après

Ziva a donné naissance à Caitlyn, le couple avait acheté une maison en banlieue pour pouvoir éléver ses deux filles dans la tranquilité. Ils étaient si heureux, à certains moment ils repensaient aux début de leur relation et ils se disaient que rien n'aurait pu se passer autrement. Jacey quant à elle avait teriné sa deuxième année de lycée et tout se passait bien, elle était heureuse il lui arrivait de penser à sa famille mais Gibbs était là pour la consoler

Quand Jacey eu dix huit ans elle reçut son diplôme en tant que major de sa promotion Gibbs et tout les autres étaient très fier d'elle ainsi que son petit ami Matthew, c'était un garçon très bien et très sérieux, il l'avait accepté malgré son passé et ses dons, Gibbs était un peu jaloux mais très heureux pour elle. Ziva et Tony avait accueilli Maya la petite dernière de leur belle famille, mais cette fois ils avaient décidé d'arrêter, tris filles leurs suffisaient amplement. Mcgee s'tait marié à son éditrice mais ils n'avaient pas d'enfants. Tout ce petit monde se voyait de temps en temps en dehors du travail comme une grande famille

Cinq ans plus tard

Tous les agents du NCis et leur famille se trouvaient à la maternité, dans la salle d'attente. D'un côté se trouve Tony et Ziva avec leurs trois fille Tali qui a douze ans, Caitlyn quia sept ans et maya qui a cinq ans, d'un autre côté Abby avec Lucas onze ans et Donovan dix ans ainsi que Mcgee et son épouse. Au millieu de la pièce se trouvaient Gibbs et Matthew, ce dernier était venu leur dire que Jacey n'avait pas encoe accouché lais que cela ne saurait tarder puis il rejoignit sa femme, le marige avait eu lieu deux ans auparavant la naissance était attendu de tous

Tony : Alors patron, près à devenir papy?

Gibbs : Je suis nerveux et je suis sur que tu seras dans le même état que poi quand cela t'arrivera

Tony : Ne précipites pas les choses veux tu, Tali n'a que douze ans

Gibbs : D'accord

Une heure plus tard Matthew arriva et leur dit que tout était terminé et que le jumeaux étaient là

Gibbs : Des jumeaux?

Abby : Oui

Gibbs : Pourrquoi personne ne m'a rien dit?

Ziva : Jacey ne voulait pas te le dire, elle voulait te faire la surprise

Gibbs : Pour être surpris je le suis. Garçon ou fille? Ou les deux?

Abby : Par contre ça elle ne nous a rien dit à part à Matt

Tout ce petit monde se dirigea vers la chambre de Jacey, elle avait demandé à avoir une grande chambre car elle voulait que tout ses proches soient avec elle. Quand ils entrèrent, ils virent Jacey avec ses deux petits anges tout contre elle

Gibbs : Tu aurais pu me le dire quand même

Jacey : Je suis désolé papa, mais je voulais que tu ai la surprise

Gibbs : Ne t'en fais pas, coment vont-ils? Et toi?

Jacey : On va bien ne t'inquiètes pas

Ziva : Alors fille ou garçon?

Matt : Une fille et un garçon

Tony qui tenait Maya par la main : Vous avez choisit leurs pénom?

Matt : Vas-y donne leur

Jacey : Alors voici Aaron et Marisol

Ziva : De beaux prénoms pour de beaux bébés

Matt : Merci

Gibbs s'approchant : Je peux?

Jacey : Bien sur, tiens prends la

Il prit Marisol dans ses bras avant de la remettre dans les bras de sa mère et de prendre Aaron

Tony : J'ai l'impression que c'était hier que tu as débarqué au NCIS mais ça fit déja longtemps, il s'en ai passé des choses

Il regarda sa femme et ses filles qui regardaient le deux bébés et l'envie de pouponner à nouveau monta en Ziva, elle détourna le regard et croisa celui de son mari qui compris ce qu'elle voulait il réfléchit un instant et se dit "après tout pourquoi pas"

Gibbs quant-à lui repensa à sa famille il aurait tellement aimé qu'elles soient toutes les deux là avec eux tous il voudrait tant qu'elles voient sa fille et ses enfants ils les aimaient tout les cinq de la même façon que se soit Shannon, Kelly, Jacey, Aaron ou Marisol il les aimaient de tout son coeur


End file.
